¿No lo recuerdas?
by Zilia K
Summary: Después de la gran batalla con Ganon, Link y Zelda emprenden una nueva aventura juntos, ¿podrán sincerarse y dejar que sus sentimientos tomen buen rumbo?. Post BOTW, previo al dlc2. 100% Zelink TERMINADO
1. Capítulo I

Este es el primer Zelink que publico de Breath of the Wild, en verdad espero que sea de su agrado.

Pero como es un juego reciente, quiero aclarar que todos los sucesos se sitúan después del "fin", por tanto los spoiler no son tan evidentes XD, osea... no agregue recuerdos, ni alguna parte de la trama en especial, ni nada XD, sólo nombre en alguna parte a algunos personajes, algunos hechos que creo todos deben estar por enterados sin haber jugado XD y bueno :S eso.

 **Advertencia: Me veo en la obligación de advertir que este fic puede contener "spoiler", para aquellos que no deseen spoilearse no lo lean XD, después no acepto quejas al respecto XP**

Sin más los dejo con el fic.

 **.-.-.-. ¿No lo recuerdas? .-.-.-.**

Un mundo basto y maravilloso los rodeaba, después de la larga guerra aún había mucho por hacer, reconstruir Hyrule sólo era una de aquellas cosas, pero... necesitaban ayuda, y fue así como comenzaron aquella nueva travesía.

– Este lugar es maravilloso –le comentó al mismo tiempo que bajaba de su corcel, se habían adentrado en un paraje con pequeñas zonas boscosas, al frente podía observar una colina y más adelante el brillo inigualable de un sol menguante, el mismo que dejaba dibujar pequeños haces de luz entre las copas de los árboles trazando sombras en el césped, cubierto de pequeñas flores de colores, aún era de día pero pronto anochecería, debían buscar refugio– el mundo ha cambiado un poco durante estos cien años ¿no?

No respondió, sólo se coartó a seguirla con la mirada como embobado, aún no podía creer que estaban ahí, los dos solos nuevamente después de tanto tiempo. Había seguido su voz por meses y ahora... ahora seguía haciéndolo por irónico que pareciera.

– Tan elocuente como siempre –agregó la chica soltando a reír divertida, había notado que el héroe la miraba fijamente. Pero volteándose de nuevo avanzó un poco más, lenta y pausadamente. Admiraba con ahincó aquel maravilloso lugar.

Link se sonrojó, no sabía porque, pero le costaba actuar con naturalidad estando frente a ella, era una chica especial, siempre lo había sido. La admirada por su perseverancia, por no dejarse vencer, por seguir luchando aún en contra de las circunstancias.

Pero dejando de lado todos esos pensamientos volvió a concentrarse en el paisaje que los rodeaba. En verdad el terreno se ponía algo escarpado, entre el verdor del suelo se erguían firmes rocas, algunas formando montículos elevando el terreno por zonas y haciendo que algunos árboles se irguieran con una majestuosidad especial.

No sabía si era ese tranquilo espacio o el bonito atardecer que adornaba de colores rojizos el cielo o quizás... quizás la gracia que tenía ella al caminar, pero... no podía dejar de mirarla, por más que se esforzara en observar algún otro lugar sus ojos volvían a caer sobre ella, sólo sobre ella.

– Lo siento –dijo al fin, bajando de Epona, en verdad era muy extraño estar con la Princesa, en el pasado habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, tanto que sin saber como había logrado alcanzar su corazón, algo que evidentemente lo había visto como algo impensado.

– No te preocupes Link –sonrió retrocediendo su propio avance para pararse justo delante de él, sonriéndole tiernamente. Sabía perfectamente que el joven respetaba su espacio, siempre lo había hecho, pero ahora... ahora muy en el fondo deseo que no lo hiciera.

Era cierto que al principio su relación no había sido de lo mejor, ella quiso alejarlo a toda costa, pero el destino se había empeñado en juntar sus vidas, como una ruleta se encontraban una y otra vez.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que no era su culpa, que él, al igual que ella no había buscado ese destino, había nacido bajo el halo de una familia de guerreros y como tal estaba destinado a convertirse en caballero, el mejor... siempre había sido el mejor. El destacado... el increíble... el insuperable.

Y ella...

Ella era sólo la Princesa.

La inútil que no había conseguido despertar su poder por medio de sus plegarias, quizás no rogaba lo suficiente, quizás sus rezos no llegaban a oídos de las Diosas o quizás... quizás simplemente algo había salido mal y no había heredado ese poder sagrado con el que se supone debía haber nacido. Creció con ese pesar, con una responsabilidad que sabía debía cumplir pero no podía, y no había podido, después de todo Hyrule, su Reino, su padre, los campeones, todos habían caído por su culpa.

Era frustrante, pero en aquel entonces y sin querer había terminado culpando a Link de aquello, de eso que sólo ella era responsable. Verlo todos los días le recordaban aquello que ella no tenía, él había nacido con el talento para convertirse en un gran guerrero y ella sólo podía observar.

Sin darse cuenta había perdido el hilo de la conversación que habían mantenido, ya eran semanas la que los separaba de ese día donde al fin habían conseguido derrotar a la bestia, pero a pesar de eso su corazón guardaba mucho dolor, mucha culpa. Había querido ocultarle aquello a su compañero, no quería que el volviera a preocuparse por sus errores, pero no podía, por más que tratara de alejar aquel pasado este insistía en regresar, no habían bastado los cien años de lucha interminable para aplacar su culpa... su dolor.

Y él lo notó. La conocía más de lo que había imaginado.

– Mi Princesa, por favor –con un descaró sin igual tomó una de las manos de la chica llamando su atención. No quería verla sufrir, no soportaría verla llorar nuevamente.

Podía entender la culpa que asediaba el alma de la joven, él compartía esa oscuridad.

– Muchos sacrificaron su vida –ya no podía seguir evitando el tema, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas que no quería dejar escapar– Urbosa, Mipha, Revali y Daruk... todos sacrificaron su vida por mis errores, inclusive tú estuviste al borde de la muerte... yo... yo les fallé a todos.

– Eso no es cierto –la contradijo aprisionando la mano de ella entre las suyas– yo también fallé, caí en medio de la calamidad. Luchaste por cien años completamente sola, en verdad lo lamento... lamento no haber estado ahí.

– ¿Tú crees que decepcione a los campeones?

– Claro que no, ellos... ellos lucharon hasta entregar su último aliento, lo hicieron por Hyrule, por ti –le habían encomendado la vida de la Princesa, todos la querían, inclusive si él hubiera muerto en aquel entonces sabía que su espíritu hubiera vuelto por ella, no habría podido partir.

Había apoyado una de sus manos en el rostro de la muchacha, sólo se estaba dejando llevar, no estaba pensando nada de lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo, pero aún notando aquello no se detuvo.

– Link –pudo sentir como sus lágrimas, silenciosas, caían lentamente por sus mejillas y también podía sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir el cálido contacto de la palma de él sobre su rostro.

– Quiero disculparme –en verdad quería hacerlo, en verdad había querido pedirle perdón no sólo a ella, sino a todos su compañeros que habían caído valerosamente en el campo de batalla – quiero disculparme por no haber tenido el poder suficiente.

– Yo también –le dijo respirando profundamente, cerrando sus párpados sólo para sentir ese contacto, esa suave caricia que bajaba de su mejilla a su cuello, haciendo un recorrido lento y tortuoso.

Por alguna extraña razón sentía que ese enorme peso que había estado cargando se aminoraba, aquel dolor que compartían era una de las muchas cosas que ahora los unía.

La observaba embelesado por aquella belleza que ella desprendía aún con su pesar, quería llenar aquel vació que había en su corazón, quería traer de vuelta aquella bonita sonrisa. Y entonces en medio de ese pensamiento acortó aquella distancia que los separaba, sentía que los labios de ella le hacían una silenciosa invitación y sin más junto los suyos con los de ella en un contacto suave y tímido, sus manos temblaron presas de un repentino nerviosismo, pero ella lo calmó al juntar un poco más su cuerpo al suyo.

No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, un mar de emociones nublaron su razón en el momento en que Link había tomado las riendas de esa situación, pero ese cálido contacto entre sus labios tan sólo duro unos instantes y a pesar de que ella lo correspondió, él no pareció entender el mensaje.

– Perdón –agregó enseguida separándose rápidamente de la muchacha, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir con fuerza. Acababa de hacer algo que no debía.

Ella se limpió el rastro de sus lágrimas y volvió a sonreír, quizás aún podía hacer algo para romper el hielo.

– ¿Estás avergonzado? –Le preguntó acariciando sus propios labios con la yema de sus dedos, aún sin creer aquello que acaba de ocurrir.

En el fondo estaba feliz, se sentía dichosa de saber que ese sentimiento que había despertado en ella en medio de la oscuridad que asecho a Hyrule ahora era correspondido, aquel simple y sublime acto que él había osado concebir había dado sus frutos y ahora ella... ella estaba presa por una sensación nueva y desconocida.

– Este... bueno –aquella era una pregunta indudablemente incómoda.

Aquel dolor que había estado rondando sus pensamientos, y asechando cada uno de sus sueños se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente, nunca había creído que aquello fuera posible, no después de cien años de remordimientos y lucha.

– Oh vamos... ¡No tienes porque ponerte así! –Tampoco supo porque hacia eso, pero de pronto su curiosidad se sobrepuso a su razón, además aún debía tener en cuenta que... estaban solos– Hemos hecho esto antes ¿No lo recuerdas?

Él la observó perplejo, no podía creer lo que la Princesa le estaba diciendo, en verdad ¿Habían hecho "algo" así y el aún no recordaba? Había creído que a esas alturas ya no habían más recuerdos, aunque quizás vivió muchas más cosas de las que aún no podía acordarse, pero ¿en verdad había pasado algo como "eso"? ¡¿No podía ser posible, o si?!

– ¡¿Qué?! –Se sonrojó tanto que hasta sus orejas le ardían. Incómodo con la situación desvió la mirada tratando de evitar la de ella y de paso retrocedió un poco guardando algo de distancia– _¿Cómo era que no recordaba algo como eso?_

La chica lo observó divertida, su reacción se le hacía de lo más adorable. Link era un joven especial, siempre lo había admirado, eso tenía que admitirlo, pero esa misma admiración que había sentido en algún momento se había transformado en algo más, en un sentimiento mucho más fuerte, algo que ahora no podía seguir ocultando.

– ¿En verdad olvidaste lo nuestro? –Insistió fingiendo un poco de pesar, arqueando ligeramente sus cejas observándolo fijamente al tiempo que hacia un pequeño "puchero".

– No... yo... – _¡Por las Diosas! ¡¿Qué iba a decirle ahora?!_ Quizás sólo debía admitir que en verdad no lo recordaba, ser sincero al menos una vez podía ser su mejor respuesta– lo lamento –se disculpó bajando su mirada hasta el suelo, ahora el pasto había adquirido otro color, probablemente pronto anochecería– en verdad... no recuerdo algo como eso.

Y entonces paso lo impensado, la chica que hasta el momento había mantenido una implacable prudencia soltó a reír de buena gana, inclinándose hacia adelante abrazando su vientre y Link quien ahora había vuelto a clavar su mirada en ella, parecía más confundido que antes.

– ¿En verdad... en verdad... te creíste... algo como... eso? –Casi no podía hablar porque aún se estaba riendo, ver al chico en aprietos había sido todo un deleite, siempre había deseado ponerlo en apuros, él había estado presente en muchas situaciones vergonzosas en su vida y ahora... ahora esto simplemente era una devuelta de mano.

– ¡Cielos, no juegues con algo como eso! –Se quejó molestó, dándole la espalda, más rojo aún de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso podía ser posible. En verdad se había creído aquello, ¿y cómo no? Si más que mal, estuvo gran parte del tiempo antes de enfrentar a Ganon recuperando recuerdos– No le veo el chiste.

– Lo siento... en verdad –pero aún se reía, no podía dejar de hacerlo, la cara que él había puesto cuando ella le había "confesado" que ya se habían besado antes había sido... notable. Le hubiera encantado usar su tableta Sheikah y sacar una foto o grabar un pequeño video en ese preciso instante, pero lamentablemente ahora Link cargaba momentáneamente con ella.

Pero el Hylian volvió a enmudecer.

Ella suspiró aún divertida, y respirando con más normalidad se acercó sigilosamente al joven, quien aún le daba la espalda.

– ¿Estas molesto? –Le preguntó curiosa, sin saber si había ido demasiado lejos con esa broma. Ahora estaba mucho más cerca, había levantado una de sus manos para acercarla al hombro del joven, queriendo llamar su atención, pero antes de tocar al chico se había detenido, avergonzada. Y sujetando su propia mano con la otra, la alejó, como obligándose mentalmente a hacerlo.

Pero nuevamente sólo silencio fue la respuesta del rubio.

– Bueno... si quieres me hablas, después de todo... –cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se volteó, tampoco era que pensara rogarle– tarde o temprano te verás obligado a hablarme, después de todo no hay nadie en millas a la redonda –había sacado sus conclusiones apresuradamente, definitivamente ella no era una mujer de un carácter fácil de domar.

Link sonrió al escuchar ese conocido "tonito" en sus palabras, la había oído más de una vez reclamarle de aquella forma, pero a él no podía más que parecerle tierno ese vano intento de ella por hacerse la "indiferente". Y sin que la sacerdotisa lo notara se había girado y con un rápido y certero movimiento la atrapó entre sus brazos, iniciando un juego infantil, algo que sentía que ahora que habían "roto" el hielo, podía atreverse a hacer.

– ¡¿Qué haces?! –Le alegó alarmada al verse atrapada por los brazos del joven, quien inmediatamente había apoyado su mentón en el hombro de ella– ¡Link para... me haces cosquillas! –Se quejó tratando de quitárselo de encima.

– Me gusta como hueles –Le confesó de pronto, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué de pronto se comportaba de esa manera?_ Pero no podía detenerse, algo en él le impedía hacerlo.

La chica se sonrojó notoriamente al escuchar sus palabras, su corazón dio un brinco fuerte y rápido y pronto el nerviosismo se apoderó totalmente de ella recordando el hecho de que de verdad estaban solos.

Completamente solos.

– Lo siento –se disculpó sintiendo como la cálida respiración del joven chocaba contra la piel desnuda de su cuello, haciéndola estremecer– era una broma.

– Lo sé –le dijo depositando un dulce beso sobre la sonrojada mejilla de la muchacha. En verdad ella no se imaginaba todo lo que sentía en ese momento, pero quería que ella compartiera este sentimiento con él, anhelaba que su corazón llegara a tocar el suyo.– Pero debo admitir que me hubiera gustado que fuera cierto.

– ¡No seas mentiroso! –Alegó ella tratando de salir ilesa de esa situación, quería buscar la manera de escapar de aquel descontrol hormonal que sabía se estaba apoderando del cuerpo de ambos.

– ¡Oye lo digo en serio! –Le contradijo entrando en el juego de ella, era evidente que se estaba tratando de escapar, pero no le estaba dando resultado y para demostrarlo la abrazó con más fuerza, sintiendo como ella recargaba su cabeza en su torso, sin oponer mucha resistencia. Y entonces, sonrió.

Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a adornar el cielo, mientras los colores cambiaban como en un lienzo bañado por acuarelas, mezclándose unos con otros en una lucha de poder, una que por la hora del día estaba siendo ganada por tonos azulados y grisáceos, dándole una lenta bienvenida a la noche.

Ella suspiró, sintiéndose plenamente reconfortada por los brazos de él, no quería que se alejara, no de nuevo, no mientras el ímpetu del tiempo hacia que la noche fuera acompañada por una fresca brisa.

– Demuéstralo –lo desafió, sabiendo que aquello daba pie para algo que ella había querido evitar, quizás no estaban listos, quizás no era el mejor lugar o quizás... quizás simplemente no existía un lugar ni una hora adecuada para demostrar lo que esa tarde se había hecho una realidad.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? –Se había separado un poco para voltearla, para enfrentar cara a cara su mirada, algo en él no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

– Muy en serio –Respondió clavando su clara mirada en los sinceros ojos del guerrero, aquellos bonitos orbes que habían terminado de una forma extraña e inesperada, enamorándola.

La observó y ante la suplica que parecía ver en su mirada, sonrió. Poco después apoyó sus manos sobre las mejillas sonrosadas de la Princesa y lentamente acercó su rostro, sintiendo como su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza, ahora sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y a pesar de ello... a pesar de ello no quería detenerse.

Sus cálidas respiraciones se mezclaron ante aquella repentina cercanía, ella entrecerró sus párpados suspirando suavemente y él aún admirando aquellos bonitos y tentadores labios entreabiertos mordió los suyos, deseaba besarla, deseaba sentir nuevamente ese suave contacto entre sus bocas.

Y sin más reparos la beso.

Esta vez abrió ligeramente sus labios para poder acoplarlos de mejor manera a los de ella, y con suavidad comenzó a besarla lenta y pausadamente, sintiendo como un cosquilleo comenzaba a recorrer su espalda, una sensación increíble y maravillosa lo embargo y sin poder evitarlo suspiró aún sin dejar de besarla. Ella correspondió aquella caricia con dulzura, pasando sus dedos entre el desordenado cabello del guerrero, buscando un lugar para jalarlo suavemente y acercarlo más a ella, si eso era posible.

Pero aquel encanto no podía durar para siempre y después de esos minutos que parecieron una eternidad sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, contemplándose en medio de esa magnífica quietud crepuscular. Ella sonrió con indudable ternura y él correspondió ese gesto de forma tímida y conmovedora.

Ahora podían escuchar el eco del bosque, los sonidos que se elevaban como un armónico canto en medio de la insinuante oscuridad.

– ¿Ahora me crees? –Le preguntó bromeando deslizando sus dedos suavemente desde la mejilla de ella hasta sus orejas, admirando cada gesto en el rostro de su doncella.

– No estoy tan segura –Bromeó con un tono coqueto, sin dejar de sonreírle, a pesar de que la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos de forma implacable, ahora podía ver con claridad, aquella sombra que subyugaba su corazón estaba desapareciendo lentamente.

– Quizás... –sonrió insinuantemente mientras volvía a acercar su rostro al de ella, juntando sus frentes en un acto reticente y quizás algo travieso.

– Quizás deba ayudarte a recordar –bromeó ella volviendo a atrapar los labios del joven en un renovado beso, ahora más ansioso, tan inexperto como los otros, pero con un tinte nuevo y afanoso.

Aquel juego infantil se estaba tornando en algo más, pero sus bocas acallaban aquella anhelante suplica que ahora enardecía sus cuerpos en un asfixiante deseo.

Pero la noche era joven y ahora el par de enamorados estaba descubriendo en medio de esa quieta soledad aquel recóndito sentimiento que habían escondido por tanto tiempo.

Hace mucho creyeron que esto era sólo una ilusión, algo que perdería su sendero con el paso de los años, tranquila y lentamente caería en el olvido, al igual que sus dañados corazones. Ninguno pensó que aquellos años agónicos en soledad habían sembrado más que simples recuerdos, pero...

Quizás...

Quizás ya no hacía falta recordar.

 **¿Fin?**

XD ok ok XD se que lo corte en la mejor parte 9-9 se estaba recién poniendo bueno jajajaja XD, pero otra pequeña parte de mi pensó "¿qué edad tengo?" "¿Qué edad tienen los lectores que frecuentan este fandom?" y entonces pensé que mi loca mente pervertida no podía dejar que más pequeñas e inocentes mentes cayeran ante el poder del lado oscuro de la fuerza XD, nah mentira XD, la verdad es que... escribí otro fic parecido a este con una escena subida de tono y pensé que sería mucho subir dos lemon a penas volviendo. Así que dejaré la "segunda parte de este" XD para una nueva ocasión, quizás lo suba aquí mismo como una continuación o quizás como otro fic, no se :S porque aún no se me ocurre un buen título, en verdad soy un desastre para ponerle "nombre" a los fics XD así que no se esperen algo muy motivador jajaja.

Les deseo un feliz fin de semana a todos los que lean esta historia y a los que no... pues también XD, hoy estoy generosa.

¡Saludos!

Zilia-K


	2. Capítulo II

Bueno, ya es oficial XD, me he convencido que es una buena idea seguir escribiendo capítulos post BotW, así que voy a hacer un "pequeño" recorrido por la región, bueno quizás no sea muy pequeño XP considerando lo enorme del mapa jajajaja, nah en realidad haré unos cuantos fics cortos de escenas Zelink que mi fumada mente se imagino mientras jugaba XP

Están bien ñoños si XP, pero... no sé que me dio, quizás estoy sensible jajaja, bueno hace tiempo que no hacia fics rosas, así que... creo que este es un nuevo debut XP.

Antes de irme quiero desearle un feliz finde a todas las madres ^^, aquí donde vivo XD este finde semana se celebra el "día de la mamá", de hecho ahorita voy saliendo, pero XD si no subo esto ahora luego no lo haré XP, sorry si hay alguna falta de ortografía o alguna otra cosa rara.

Sin más los dejo con el fic :P

 **.-.-.-. Luna y estrellas .-.-.-.**

Aquella extraña sensación adrenalinita recorría una vez más sus cuerpos, la noche se cernía con tenebrosas sombras sobre ellos, pero nada los detendría, no podían hacerlo. Bajo sus pies las ramas y hojas secas delimitaban su avanzar, haciendo fácil la persecución de quienes los seguían.

– ¡Debemos ir más rápido! –Insistió el muchacho jalando a la joven manteniendo la mano de ella firmemente sujeta a la suya, no la soltaría, no dejaría que ella volviera a caer como había pasado hace cien años.

– No puedo... Link... no puedo seguir –le dijo cansada por la carrera, su corazón latía muy fuerte, tanto que había comenzado a sentir una molesta presión en su pecho.

Quería detenerse, quería darle un tiempo para que ella pudiera respirar, pero no podía hacerlo, eso no era una opción, si no seguían avanzando los alcanzarían.

– Yo sé que puedes –volvió a animarla, sin siquiera detenerse a mirarla, si lo hacía podrían chocar o algo peor, después de todo él llevaba el ritmo y la dirección de la carrera.

– ¿En... verdad... vas a... empezar... de nuevo? –Estaba molesta, esas simples palabras le habían recordado lo que una y otra vez todo el mundo le había repetido antes de que Hyrule se viera envuelto por el poder de la bestia.

– ¿Quieres ser la cena de una jauría de lobos entonces?

– Sólo quiero... una noche tranquila.

– Bueno... esta dista mucho de serlo –debía ser sincero, no era la primera vez que se metían en aprietos. A pesar de que Ganon había vuelto a ser sellado, sus oscuras huellas los seguían, el mundo aún tenía profundas cicatrices de su paso y ellos, como sobrevivientes del cataclismo debían lidiar con eso.

Aunque ahora sólo estaban huyendo de una gran jauría de lobos hambrientos, quienes los habían visto como una presa fácil, y claro que lo eran, después de todo se les había ocurrido la brillante idea de dejar sus corceles en el rancho de Kakariko, según la Princesa quería ir hasta el reino Zora a pie, sabía que eso les tomaría más tiempo, las distancias en Hyrule eran de temer, pero ella decía que quería volver a experimentar la libertad, el caminar, el sentir el viento, el poder moverse con su cuerpo y en parte entendía esa sensación, después de su largo letargo también había sentido la necesidad de recuperar esas sensaciones perdidas, aquello que había vivido y no podía recordar.

Pero su carrera se vio abruptamente detenida, el bosque terminaba de forma cortante en un alto acantilado, abajo... muy abajo se podía divisar otro conjunto de copas amarillentas, naranjas y rojizas y entre ellas unos altos pinos que se erguían con majestuosidad, otorgándole algo de verdor a esa implacable vista iluminada por una luna brillante y clara, la misma que dejaba en claro que el otoño había caído en toda esa zona de Hyrule, pero el clima en la región era traicionero, él más que nadie lo sabía.

– Tenemos que saltar –declaró como si fuera lo más normal.

– ¡¿Qué?! –La chica a penas se recuperaba de la carrera, se había inclinado un poco apoyando una de sus manos sobre su pecho cuando lo escuchó decir semejante barbaridad– ¡Estás loco! ¡Vamos a matarnos!

No sabía que era peor, si los lobos que se acercaban con cada segundo que perdían, o ese enorme precipicio que desde ese lado de la colina parecía verse más amenazador inclusive que sus "amigos" de feroces colmillos y garras.

– ¿Confías en mi? –le preguntó apretando con más fuerza la mano de ella que aún tenía prisionera para luego apoyar su otra mano sobre la misma.

Ella lo observó perpleja, aquella indudable seguridad que él demostraba con una simple mirada la había envuelto en una sobrecogedora sensación. La luna estaba justo tras él y iluminaba la silueta del muchacho como si fuera una aparición, como si lo que veía fuera una simple ilusión.

– Si –no tenía otra respuesta, aquella simple afirmación se la había repetido una y otra vez mientras estuvo atrapada con Ganon tratando de contener su poderosa fuerza– siempre lo he hecho.

Link sonrió al sentir como ella apoyaba su mano libre sobre las suyas, las mismas que aún estrechaban la de ella, como si temiera que de un segundo a otro está se perdiera.

– Quiero que me abraces muy fuerte –el aullido de los lobos que se comunicaban secretos que ellos no podían atender lo alertaron de que el tiempo se estaba agotando. El viento sopló con fuerza y elevó muchas hojas secas que habían en el suelo, haciendo que danzaran a su alrededor alborotadas, tanto a o más que sus corazones presas de una emoción agobiante que los asfixiaba.

Ella lo observó queriendo preguntarle si estaba bromeando, un abrazo evidentemente no resolvería la situación, pero luego se tragó sus palabras y sin chitar lo hizo, se acercó con un paso tímido, pero acelerado y se aferró a su cuerpo, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, será más seguro así –le volvió a indicar, con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, nuevamente una situación extraña los había vuelto a acercar más de la cuenta y no quería que en medio del peligro su corazón terminara dominando a su mente y se desconcentrara de lo que era su plan original, no había tiempo para tonterías románticas ahora.

Ella lo hizo, lo abrazó agarrándose de su cuello, ocultando su rostro también sonrojado en el cuello de él, no quería que Link lo notara.

Fue entonces cuando el chico comenzó a avanzar y ella lo siguió dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

– Sujétate fuerte –hasta ese momento la había mantenido cerca de él con uno de sus brazos, pero necesitaba ambos para realizar el siguiente movimiento– voy a saltar.

– ¿De verdad estas seguro de esto? –Empezaba a temer, no quería ver hacia atrás, sabía que justo detrás de ella estaba ese pronunciado abismo, podía sentirlo en su espalda, en su cabello agitándose con fuerza por las corrientes que se formaban al borde de la plataforma donde ellos aún estaban de pie.

– Creo que no hay tiempo para eso –le respondió pudiendo escuchar los pasos de los lobos acercarse, sacudiendo las hojas secas en el suelo al pisar.

Y sin decir una palabra más se lanzó, la fricción del aire chocando con sus cuerpos era la primera señal de que estaban cayendo, pero ella se mantenía agarrada a él con fuerza, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados sin atreverse a mirar, pero luego esa fuerza casi ahogante del rocé del aire disminuyó bruscamente y pudo sentir como su cuerpo aferrado al de él se volvían a elevar con el viento como guía.

– ¿Link estamos...? –No quería mirar, aún estaba muy asustada como para descubrir con sus propios ojos lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero paralelamente el nerviosismo que sentía iba en aumento, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la cálida respiración del chico junto a su oído, aunque lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada, no podía moverse, ni tratar de hacerlo, de sus brazos dependía que siguiera con vida ahora, así que prefería sólo ignorar a su corazón y seguir usando la cabeza.

– Abre tus ojos –le dijo con una sonrisa repitiendo las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho al momento de despertar de su largo letargo, sosteniendo entre sus manos la paravela que el mismísimo Rey de Hyrule le había entregado cuando había comenzado su largo viaje. – No tendrás una vista como esta en ninguna parte –agregó luego respirando más tranquilo al sentir que los lobos quedaban lejos y ellos volvían a estar solos.

Y entonces obviando el temor que había sentido al caer volvió a centrar su mirada en la colina que dejaban atrás, en el pronunciado barranco y en la jauría que se reunía al borde descubriendo frustrada como sus presas se habían alejado de su alcance. Sonrió.

– Es increíble –agregó sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que ahora recorrían el cielo en una peligrosa travesía. Pero desde esa altura veía todo de una forma diferente.

Podía sentir como sus cuerpos cortaban las masas de aire, las mismas que seguían su camino al atravesarlos, abajo los árboles parecían pintados, teñidos de colorido otoñal, iluminados por esa luz radiante y misteriosa que ahora los acompañaba como un gran y hermoso orbe rodeado por un amplio halo, cercado de pequeñas estrellas.

El sólo imaginarse la mirada maravillada de la muchacha lo llenaba de una reconfortante sensación, quería abrazarla, en verdad deseaba hacerlo, pero con las manos ocupadas como las tenía, no podría. Seguramente modificaría esa paravela para que en un futuro pudieran usarla ambos de una mejor manera. Fue entonces cuando notó que su paseo debería dar fin, al frente no a muchos metros una alta columna rocosa de erguía implacable y con la poca maniobrabilidad que ahora tenía al "cargar" junto a él el cuerpo de la muchacha, no pensó que podría esquivarlo.

– Vamos a soltarnos –le indicó notando que estaban a punto de pasar por encima de un río, uno que él conocía, sabía que era lo suficientemente profundo y ancho como para amortiguar su caída desde esa altura.

– ¿No hablas en serio, verdad? –Pero sabía que él hablaba muy en serio, no bromearía con algo como eso, lo conocía y reconocía perfectamente ese tono con el que le había hablado.

– El río amortiguará la caída, será fácil.

– Sí, es fácil para ti decirlo –mencionó sintiendo que esa calma que los había mantenido suspendidos en el aire por esos preciosos minutos se perdía como lo hacía una frágil hoja amarillenta al caer de su copa y ser una más en el suelo.

– A la cuenta de tres ¿bien?

– Si muero te juro que mi espíritu volverá para atormentarte.

Link rió divertido ante ese comentario, eso era algo que seguramente ella cumpliría, conociendo lo terca que era, seguramente podía hacer eso y mucho más.

– Uno –comenzó el conteo, no quedaba más tiempo– dos...

– ¡Tres! –Dijeron al unisonó, y al mismo tiempo él cerró la paravela y ella eliminó el agarre con el que hasta ese momento lo había mantenido prisionero de sus brazos, dejando nuevamente a sus cuerpos presos de la gravedad.

La vio caer justo al frente de él, y extendió su brazo tratando de alcanzarla, pero la fuerza del aire y la rapidez de la caída le impidió alcanzarla, ella había cerrado sus ojos y apretaba su nariz con sus dedos, esperando el inevitable desenlace.

¡Splash!

El agua los envolvió tan rápido que no pudo evitar tragar un poco al sentir como su rostro se hundía poco después de su cuerpo en el frío líquido, pero no le importó, sólo buscaba en medio de las sombras el cuerpo de ella, pero abajo del agua y con esa oscuridad le fue imposible encontrarla, sólo podía ver los rayos de luz provenientes de la luna justo sobre su cabeza, los mismos que atravesaban el agua y se quebraban en distintas direcciones de forma extraña producto la refracción, al ser el agua más densa que aire, era normal que esto ocurriera.

Necesitaba respirar, así que atinó a mover sus piernas y dando una fuerte brazada consiguió emerger del agua, tosiendo un poco aún con una incómoda sensación en la tráquea.

– ¿Zelda? –La buscó inmediatamente flotando en el agua, pero al no encontrarla comenzó a asustarse– ¡¿Zelda?! –Una sensación horrenda comenzó a apoderarse de su pecho, pronto entraría en pánico si no la encontraba. Si la perdía a ella quedaría completamente sólo.

Se sumergiría nuevamente para buscarla, pero sin el traje Zora no era tan rápido, aunque nada de eso le importaba, sólo necesitaba encontrarla. Pero justo cuando tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y llenaba sus pulmones antes de volver a sumergirse, la chica emergió, a unos cuantos metros de donde él estaba.

– ¡Wow! ¡Fue realmente increíble! –Exclamó emocionada quitándose algunos mechones mojados que se le adherían al rostro de forma molesta. El agua estaba helada, pero no tanto como pensó que la sentiría y a pesar de estar empapada, agitada y sorprendida, respiraba con gusto aquel magnífico oxígeno que volvía a llenar de aire sus pulmones y aceleraba su pulso con la dicha de estar viva.

Al parecer ella no había tragado agua como él, pero el sólo verla sana y salva le devolvió el alma al cuerpo, quizás había sido algo temerario y debería tener más cuidado en una próxima oportunidad, debía recordar que ella no se había aventurado a todas esas peligrosas travesías a las que él se había enfrentado y no quería ponerla nuevamente en riesgo, en verdad no soportaría perderla. Ya haber vivido con la incertidumbre de no saber si estaba realmente con vida había sido suficiente para él.

– ¡Deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo! –Exclamó más entusiasmada que antes, esa sensación de adrenalina que había recorrido su cuerpo al sentir que caía había sido lo máximo, nunca había experimentado algo así.

Link sonrió al escucharla, parecía una niña emocionada de haber descubierto un juego nuevo y excitante.

– Para matarte y luego saber que vendrás a penarme –le dijo soltando a reír divertido, en verdad estaba feliz de saber que estaba bien– yo no lo creo.

– Oh vamos, Link –le suplicó salpicando un poco de agua en su compañero que venía acercándose hasta donde ella se encontraba– no seas aguafiestas, estamos sanos y... fue divertido –insistió ella, quien después de haber pasado toda una vida cargada en preocupaciones y responsabilidades, estaba recién descubriendo el mundo, viéndolo con otros ojos, con una libertad que nunca antes había tenido.

Ya no tenía porque ser una Princesa, no había nada, ni nadie que la obligara a hacerlo.

– No seguiremos tan sanos si no buscamos refugio –insistió aun manteniendo esa sonrisita en su rostro, no podía evitar sentirse encantado por la muchacha, quien jugueteaba con el agua y lo salpicaba obligándolo a mantener distancia, para él también era nuevo verla en esa faceta más relajada, sin máscaras, sin tener que mantener apariencias ni protocolos– ¿O quieres resfriarte como cuando rezabas en esas famosas fuentes sagradas?

– Ya te dije... no tengo talento con los rezos –no podía creer que estaba bromeando con algo así, antes se había sentido tan frustrada de no poder hacer bien su papel de sacerdotisa, pero luego de implorar por cien años algo en ella había cambiado, quizás ya no podía escuchar la voz dentro de la espada, ni esa cálida fuerza que la había mantenido con vida por tanto tiempo, pero hoy era feliz y libre, se sentía segura en compañía de Link y después de lo que paso esa tarde hace unas cuantas semanas, no podía dejar de soñar con un nuevo beso.

Por primera vez podía reconocer que estaba enamorada, ya no habían ataduras que impidieran que estuvieran juntos, él ya no era su caballero, y ella no era la Princesa, no por ahora.

– Bien señorita... vamos a acercarnos a ese lugar –ya estaba justo al lado de ella, le había costado alcanzarla por estar esquivando el agua que la chica le lanzaba, pero no sabía porque lo hacía, después de todo ¿qué más mojado podía estar?, pero ahora que estaban cerca podía apuntar lo que a su parecer sería el sitio adecuado para escapar del afluente, unas rocas bien organizadas y un insignificante tronquito sin hojas.

– Link –lo llamó observando el reflejo de la luna en el agua y luego notó que ahora el cielo estaba allí abajo justo a su alrededor, estaban rodeados de estrellas, las pequeñas lucecillas titilaban junto a ellos acompañadas del fulgor de la esplendida luna– puedo tomar las estrellas con mis manos –le dijo sujetando una pequeña porción de agua entre sus manos, admirando la "estrella" que por un instante había atrapado.

Y allí estaba nuevamente embobado ante semejante visión, la pureza y la belleza que ella poseía eran dignas de una Diosa, aquí en medio de ese bonito espectáculo de luces le parecía estar siendo testigo de algo sobrenatural. Su corazón se aceleró sin poder controlarlo, y sus manos temblaron bajo el agua presa de una sensación que recordaba, y que había estado inútilmente tratando de controlar, pero ya no podía... en verdad no podía seguir aprisionándolo.

– Déjala ir –le dijo sujetando la muñeca de la chica para luego jalarla hacia él, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar la beso, allí en medio de ese río sin ataduras, sin control, ya ni siquiera podía sentir el fresco del agua, sólo tenía cabeza para notar que los húmedos labios de ella perdían lentamente el hielo de la noche, el mismo que era reemplazado por una cálida sensación que los envolvía como la primera vez.

Al principio la sorpresa hizo que su corazón diera un fuerte saltó, pero luego al sentir su boca contra la suya ahogó un suspiró en medio de ese beso que dejaba lentamente la mesura. No podía creer que Link la estaba besando, no sabía en que momento habían vuelto a terminar así, pero ya no le importaba, en verdad no le interesaba las razones que lo habían atraído hasta ella, sólo quería sentirlo, deseaba llenar su alma de esa reconfortante sensación que ahora la mantenía a flote en medio del agua como si se tratase de un sueño.

Aun manteniendo ese contacto entre sus bocas la guió hasta la orilla, aprisionando el cuerpo de ella entre las rocas que minutos atrás le parecieron buena medida de escape, pero ahora no quería escapar, no le importaba estar en el agua, no le interesaba que fuera de noche o que hiciera frío, inclusive si nevaba en ese preciso instante no le importaría.

Ella jugueteaba con su cabello húmedo, acariciándolo con dulzura, sintiendo que ese recatado beso con el que habían comenzado pasaba a algo más, sus respiraciones agitadas se entremezclaban en un vaivén que no pensaban detener. Habían contenido esta emoción por mucho tiempo y ahora era desatada como un verdadero tifón.

– Link... espera –le dijo el sentir como la boca aún hambrienta del muchacho bajaba desde su boca hasta su cuello, recorriendo la piel húmeda y fresca, dejando marcas con cada roce, con cada suave mordida.

Pero a pesar de sus suplicas ella no oponía resistencia alguna, sólo inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el joven se deleitara con su piel, disfrutaba de cada caricia como no lo había hecho antes en su vida, quizás eran inexpertos, algo torpes, pero eran jóvenes y apasionados.

Y como todo adolecente, disfrutaban de esa placentera sensación nueva y escondida en sus cuerpos, quizás sus alteradas hormonas estaban haciéndoles perder la razón o quizás esos cien años no habían bastado para apaciguar sus corazones que ahora buscaban algo más.

– ¿Cuanto más... hay que esperar? –Le preguntó separándose un poco de la joven para admirarla, para contemplar el perfecto contorno de su rostro. Su mano recorrió la sonrojada mejilla de ella, ahora sus ojos reflejaban los suyos y sólo podía ver esa ambiciosa sensación que los estaba quemado por dentro.

– No lo sé... hay tiempo –respondió maldiciendo sus propias palabras, sintiendo como con un roce trémulo la mano de él avanzaba desde su mejilla hasta perderse entre sus húmedos cabellos.– Estoy... estoy muy nerviosa –le confesó desviando su mirada notoriamente avergonzada.

Link sonrió con ternura al escucharla, acababa de recuperar la razón que por un segundo creyó totalmente perdida. Y tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos la obligó a mirarlo nuevamente.

– Tranquila –aún le sonreía dulcemente, tratando de reconfortarla– esperé cien años, puedo esperar un poco más –agregó con un tono divertido, juntando su frente a la de ella en un acto juguetón y tierno.

– Eres un tonto –se quejó sonriendo al escuchar aquella broma que casi le pareció cruel. – ¿No fui yo la que te esperé cien años mientras tú dormías?

– Detalles... nadie se fija en los detalles.

La chica no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario, y Link la acompañó al mismo tiempo que la estrechaba entre sus brazos, abrazándola. Seguramente en ese encuentro en el río sólo terminarían pescando un resfriado, pero no le importaba, en verdad nada de eso le importaba en ese instante, se sentía dichoso de estar allí, tenerla cerca era suficiente para él...

Por lo menos por ahora.

Alzó su mirada y la clavó en el cielo, allí la pasiva luna seguía avanzando, acompañada únicamente por estrellas y aún bañados por ellas se mantuvieron cerca... muy cerca.

En verdad deseaban que esa noche de luna llena durará una eternidad...

 **¿Continuará...?**

XD Si lo sé... está bien ñoño XP, pero debo reconocer que me gustan las cosas ñoñas jajajaja

Al parecer voy a tener que haber un dibujo para este fic XP, mínimo que haga algo para la "portada" ¿no? XD

Creo que quedo claro que en la parte anterior la cosa se quedo sólo en el beso XP, pero 9-9 no será así por siempre... vamos caminando hacia el lemon muajajajajajajajaja XP, lo siento n-nU, en resumen... si voy a hacer un lemon, pero... creo que necesito un poco de desarrollo en la pareja para que lleguen a algo tan importante, así que... vamos a ver cuanto se tardan 9-9

Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron este fic ^^, estaba indecisa si subir o no los otros trocitos que había hecho, pero creo que me han dado el empujoncito que me faltaba ^^, muchas gracias a **Pouda-P, Zword, Sheika 360, linkzel s, Yahab, Fox McCloude, Goddess Artemiss, LordFalconX, Zelink 94, Suki90** , y a todos aquellos que pasaron a dar un vistazo :), espero que la idea de seguir con este fic sea de su agrado :D

¡Saludos!


	3. Capítulo III

¡Hola a todos! Se que tengo muchas cosas pendientes XD y que este fic es el que menos debería actualizar n-nU, pero XD para no dejar de subir cosas y en vista que tenía listo este capi hace días, pues... lo subo XD que tanto jajajaja

Probablemente vuelva actualizar durante el fin de semana, tengo casi listo el capítulo que sigue de UHPH, bueno a penas lo tenga XD volverán a saber de mi para su mala suerte XDD!

También me quiero disculpar por invadir el fandom con actualizaciones mias x-x lo siento! XD no tengo tiempo, necesito terminar esos fics XP, demasiados años han pasado y creo que de verdad ya es una falta de respeto que no les de un final antes de que termine este año.

También me quiero disculpar por cualquier dedazo, falta de ortografía o XD algún problema gramatical que pueda tener el fic XD no nací con el don XP pero... hago lo que puedo :)

Sin más los dejo con el fic...

 **.-.-.-. Bendita terquedad .-.-.-.**

No sabía como una situación nada fuera de lo normal había terminado en "esto", tampoco sabía en qué minuto las cosas se habían salido de control o cuando la discusión paso a algo más que gritos enardecidos y sin sentido, pero si tenía claro sólo una cosa...

No podía dejar de mirarla.

Respiraban agitadamente y sus corazones latían con fuerza, una sensación extraña comenzaba a recorrerlos por dentro, pero aún a pesar de ello se quedaron ahí, manteniendo esa tentadora cercanía entre sus rostros, mientras sus miradas intercambian secretos profundos de su alma, había algo en ellos que ahora los envolvía con una sensación cálida a pesar del fresco ambiente.

Miles de hojas secas habían amortiguado su caída, ese olorcito característico de la tierra húmeda se impregnaba en el ambiente junto al sonido que hacían al hojas ocres que luchaban por mantenerse en las copas, agitándose hasta con la más insignificante brisa. La calidez de un sol con poca fuerza era el claro indicador de que el invierno se acercaba a paso firme y apresurado.

Pero nada de eso tenía una real importancia para ellos, ahora eran él y ella, sólo observándose.

Y todo había empezado con una tonta discusión...

 **.-.-. Flash Back .-.-.**

Caminaba cargando un montón de leña seca que acaba de cortar, se había cruzado con un árbol muerto por lo que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad para sacar algo de leña para esa noche y de paso hacerse con algunas rupias extra, era todo un desafío encontrar "palos" y cosas para prender algo de fuego, pero al menos por la época habían muchas hojas secas que lo ayudaban noche a noche en la tarea de prender fuego, lo necesitaban para calentarse y para preparar algo para alimentarse. Aunque no podía ir a arrastras cargando leña, por lo que a diario se veían obligados a buscar lo que necesitaban. Pero esta vez era diferente, estaba cortando esta leña para vender parte del botín al mercader que casualmente se habían cruzado en el camino.

– Déjame ayudarte –le dijo sonriéndole alegre al tiempo que ocultaba sus manos tras su espalda, parándose justo frente a él, impidiéndole el paso. Con un aire juguetón ladeo su cabeza y amplió su sonrisa.

Link se sonrojó al verla, aún no se acostumbraba a esa miradita que ella le dedicaba ahora cuando le hablaba, era extraño después de lo mal que se habían llevado cuando se había convertido recientemente en su caballero.

– Esta pesada –agregó amablemente no queriendo que la chica fuera a dañarse con las astillas de los palos o a lesionarse haciendo una fuerza indebida al tratar de cargar la leña.

– Pero puedo ayudar –insistió ella con ojitos de cachorrito, tratando de convencerlo.

– ¿Y qué hacemos si luego te lastimas?

– Pues... curarme, ¿no? –Era una pregunta muy obvia a su parecer– ni que me fuera a desangrar o algo peor cargando un poco de leña.

– Pero eres una Princesa, sigues siendo una Princesa –volvió a insistirle, sabía que ella odiaba que lo mencionara, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se suponía que le había prometido al Rey y a sus compañeros, los campeones, cuidarla. O quizás había algo más, pero tampoco quería admitirlo.

Su semblante cambio al escuchar esas palabras, no podía creerlo... en verdad no podía creer que Link le sacara en cara lo de su estatus, ¡¿A quién le importaba esa sarta de estupideces?! Ella era una chica, si... quizás no tenía mucha fuerza... bueno eso lo aceptaba, quizás no había sido entrenada en el arte de la guerra, okey... también lo aceptaba, pero... pero aún así ¡Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a hacer las cosas por su cuenta! ¡¿Qué había de malo en que quisiera ayudarlo para alivianar su trabajo?! ¡¿Qué tenía que hacer para demostrarle que no era una niña que tuvieran que cuidar?!

Si... estaba molesta nuevamente.

– ¡Te demostraré que puedo hacerlo! –Insistió fulminándolo con la mirada.

–Zelda... espera yo... –pero no pudo decir mucho más, ella ya se había alejado y comenzaba a tomar las maderas que el mismo había cortado llenándose uno de los brazos.

Link sonrió divertido al ver como las piernas de ella temblaban ligeramente al tratar de incorporarse, pero aún así no se detuvo, logrando ponerse de pie. Inclusive notó una extraña mueca que había hecho, seguramente se había clavado alguna astillita o algo por el estilo, con la prisa que hacia las cosas era lo más probable.

Suspiró resignado. Era demasiado terca, no la haría cambiar de opinión.

Volvió a avanzar aún observando como ella ponía todo su entusiasmo en la tarea, no parecía cansada... no todavía. Dejo junto a ella la leña apilada en la carreta del vendedor, y notó como ella lo observaba de reojo aún molesta, tratando inclusive de ganarle la simple tarea de dejar los palos. Pensó que quizás sería buena idea disculparse, tratar de ayudarla a sujetar de mejor manera la leña para que no volviera a dañarse la mano o... o simplemente recuperar su sonrisa que ahora había perdido.

– Escucha...

– ¡No me hables! –Le gritó aún molesta, apartándose a paso firme de la carreta– ¿Soy una Princesa, no? Tú marcaste claramente la diferencia.

Volvió a suspirar cansado. Y luego se rasco su cabeza un tanto incómodo, el hombre a cargo de la carreta parecía reírse de él.

– ¿Problemas con su novia joven? –Le preguntó sin poder contenerse.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Nuevamente el rojo volvió a sus mejillas– No somos novios... ella...

– Es una chica con mucho carácter –terminó el mercader aún riendo divertido de la expresión que ahora tenía el pobre muchacho.

Pero Link no dijo nada, no quería decir nada. Sólo se alejó tratando de alcanzar a la Princesa.

– ¿Podemos hablar? –Insistió empezando a llenarse el brazo con leña, imitándola a ella quien hacia el mismo labor en ese momento.

Zelda lo ignoró, fingiendo no escucharlo. Luego se levantó y volvió a cargar otro tanto de leña hacia la carreta del vendedor.

– No sea mala con él, señorita.

– Disculpe, no lo entiendo –agregó una vez que terminó de dejar lo que cargaba sobre la carreta.

– El chico se está esforzando para hacer las paces con usted –le explicó sonriendo al notar que ella desviaba la mirada un tanto incómoda, era divertido ver como la juventud se hacia un lió cuando se trataba de temas del "corazón"– además... en parte él tiene razón.

– ¿Qué? –No sabía si era su idea o no se había enterado que hoy era el día nacional del machismo en Hyrule– ¿Usted también cree que yo no puedo hacer esto? –No pudo evitar preguntar, en el fondo sabía que no era buena idea, pero... igualmente lo hizo.

– No, sólo digo que con esos bracitos tan delgados y ese cuerpo tan frágil... podría lastimarse.

Link había alcanzado a escuchar esto último y al notar como ella apretaba sus puños soltó inmediatamente la leña que cargaba y corrió hasta alcanzar a la chica para tratar de evitar una tragedia mayor.

– Tranquila –le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa sujetándola de los hombros tratando de alejarla de la carreta.

Pero ella estaba... furiosa. Así que el hecho de que Link tratara de calmarla sólo empeoro la situación.

– ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! –Exclamó al mismo tiempo que obligaba a Link a soltarla, para voltearse y enfrentarlo con la mirada por primer vez después de la "discusión" inicial que habían tenido.

El chico tragó saliva nervioso al ver la furia en el rostro de la muchacha, de pronto se acordó de esos días cuando la seguía incansablemente en medio de sus investigaciones y ella lo rechazaba una y otra vez, repitiéndole sin cansancio que "no quería que la siguiera".

– No... yo... –¡Maldición! Entre tanto nerviosismo no sabía ni siquiera que responder.

El vendedor al notar que la parejita comenzaba una nueva discusión decidió alejarse un poco, le había entrado ganas de ir al "baño" así que provecharía este momento para hacer su desaparición maestra y volvería cuando seguro ya se hubieran "reconciliado".

Ninguno de los dos notó que el hombre desaparecía, en verdad estaban muy ocupados con esa verdadera guerra de miradas, la misma que Link tenía perdida desde mucho antes de que hubiera comenzado, en verdad no sabía dónde meterse, ni que mirar para no tener que observarla a ella.

– Nada que decir, eso me imagine –agregó mordazmente mientras lo apartaba de enfrente para comenzar a avanzar.

Link la miró pasar por su lado sin hacer nada, estaba como petrificado. Tardo un par de segundos más y entonces al fin reaccionó.

– ¡Zelda espera! –La llamó volviendo a apurar la marcha para alcanzarla nuevamente.

– Déjame en paz, Link –le dijo al sentir como él la sujetaba desde su muñeca, obligándola a detenerse.

– Quiero que me escuches –insistió recuperando la voz y el valor que había perdido.

– ¡Pues... no quiero escucharte! –Nuevamente se negaba a entablar esa conversación que ya venía dilatando desde mucho antes.

Quiso liberarse de ese agarre, pero esta vez Link no cedió. Ella comenzó a forcejear para tratar de sacárselo de encima y en medio del forcejeo comenzaron a avanzar, acercándose sin darse cuenta al borde de una pequeña ladera.

– ¡Cuidado! –Trató de advertirle inútilmente del peligro, pero era demasiado tarde.

La joven dio un mal paso e inmediatamente después se precipito ladera abajo, Link quien en todo momento la había sujetado trató de evitar que perdiera el equilibrio, pero su esfuerzo no fue suficiente, cayendo finalmente siendo jalado por ella. Al sentir que caían inmediatamente la abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo tratando de protegerla y así "rodaron" ladera abajo hasta alcanzar nuevamente el "suelo", que para su suerte estaba cargado de una buena cantidad de hojas secas, las mismas que amortiguaron su caída.

Respiró con fuerza y entrecortadamente aún estrechándola, pero luego al darse cuenta que todo dejaba de dar vueltas apoyó sus manos sobre el suelo y se levantó un poco, encontrándose frente a frente con la luminosa mirada de la jovencita.

Y ahora estaban allí, ella bajo él... mirándose sin decir una palabra.

 **.-.-.-. Fin Flash Back .-.-.-.**

Permanecieron así sin saber cuánto tiempo perdieron. Sólo se miraban prisioneros de un sentimiento conocido como la "culpa", sin saberlo ambos están pensando lo mismo y con esa mirada que se intercambiaban se lo estaban diciendo "silenciosamente", pero era necesario conversarlo, tenían que decirlo, pero era difícil hablar... siempre lo era.

– Este... tú... estas... ¿estás bien? –Preguntó finalmente un tanto tartamudo*.

– Bueno... yo... –¡¿Por qué siempre todo era tan difícil?! ¡Tenía que responder!, tenían que empezar por algo para finalmente aclarar las cosas, pero era complicado para ella concentrarse en la simple tarea de hablar teniéndolo tan cerca, estaba sobre ella y la miraba intensamente–. Estoy... estoy bien –logró articular finalmente desviando su mirada hacia un lado, siendo incapaz de soportar la presión por más tiempo.

– Quizás... quizás deberíamos –se movió un poco, notando que ella ya no lo miraba, seguramente esto era muy incómodo para ella y no quería seguir "invadiendo" su espacio personal de esta manera.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento ella lo detuvo, sujetándolo de su pecho, jalando ligeramente la túnica celeste que vestía.

– Link... yo –tenía que decirlo, debía ser sincera con él de una vez por todas– en verdad... en verdad lo siento –le confesó aún sin mirarlo.

Definitivamente no se estaba esperando algo como "eso", se suponía que era él quien quería disculparse por haber herido sus sentimientos y ahora... ¿ahora era ella la que se estaba disculpando?

– No digas eso... yo...

– Déjame terminar –insistió interrumpiéndolo– yo... en verdad no quería gritarte, siento mucho haberlo hecho y siento... –en verdad se sentía mal, muy mal. En ese momento sintió un repentino deseo de llorar– siento ser nuevamente la responsable de tus heridas.

– ¿Qué? –No entendía que era lo que ella le estaba diciendo, ¿a qué heridas se estaba refiriendo?

Entonces ella volvió a mirarlo, ahora claramente angustiada.

– Te golpeaste al caer... estas sangrando –agregó apoyando una temblorosa mano sobre la frente del muchacho, apartando el flequillo de su frente para observar el rasmillón que ahora marcaba su piel–. Lo siento mucho.

Verla triste oprimió su pecho, había querido protegerla, siempre fue esa su intención, no le importaba lo que en el pasado el Rey le hubiera pedido, ni la promesa que le había hecho a los campeones, ni nada que otra persona dijera, sólo sentía una fuerte necesidad de estar ahí para ella y protegerla, con su vida si fuera necesario, era él... siempre lo había sido... no era nadie más... sus acciones siempre se veían motivadas por algo que nacía desde su pecho, por un sentimiento que no podía controlar. Había estado buscando escusas, motivos, razones... pero había sólo una verdad detrás de todo y esa era que él... él estaba locamente enamorado de esa muchacha.

– Estoy bien –le dijo recuperando su sonrisa tratando de calmarla– en verdad estoy bien –insistió acariciando con una de sus manos el rostro de ella, encantado por ese magnífico brillo que tenía su mirada, admirando cada mínimo cambio en su expresión–. Yo también tengo que disculparme. Yo... yo lamento ser tan sobre protector... –no sabía cómo decirlo, se estaba complicando, pero sentía que era necesario decírselo a ella, y era ahora o no lo haría nunca– lo que pasa... bueno... de verdad... no quiero que nada te pase... por que tú...

¡No podía! Por más que lo intentara le costaba mucho decir dos simples palabras. Empezó a sentirse indudablemente nervioso, aún estaban cerca y sin notarlo con cada segundo que pasaba esa cercanía se hacía más y más escasa.

– ¿Yo qué? –Le preguntó ella impaciente, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, era extraño, pero creía saber lo que él quería decirle y eso... eso indudablemente la llenaba de dicha, pero quería que lo dijera... necesitaba escucharlo.

Respiró profundamente y se llenó de valor para hablar, habían tenido "encuentros" durante ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos, pero nunca se habían detenido en este punto, sólo... sólo se habían dejado llevar o al menos él lo había hecho.

– Tú... me gustas... –lo había dicho, pero sentía que aún no era suficiente– en verdad... me gustas mucho –finalizó sintiendo como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, estaba tan nervioso que de pronto se sintió sin aliento, no sabía si se había olvidado de como respirar o simplemente estaba conteniendo el aire sin dejarlo escapar. Pero presa de ese mismo nerviosismo se vio obligado a desviar su mirada.

Ella sonrió entre sorprendida y encantada al escuchar esas palabras, no podía creer que finalmente Link había dado un paso más allá, pero de pronto sintió que un verdadero nudo se formaba en su garganta y por más que quería gritar de felicidad se mantuvo así, callada, sólo mirando la reacción del muchacho. No podía soportarlo más, no podía seguir así, sin hacer nada... y entonces presa de un sentimiento renovado y fresco apoyó sus manos sobre las mejillas de él, acortando esa escasa distancia que los separaba, sellando esa confesión con una respuesta silenciosa... besándolo tiernamente.

Link, por su parte, se sorprendió ante las acciones de la Princesa, pero justo antes de que sus bocas volvieran a encontrarse pudo ver su bonita sonrisa, la misma que sin darse cuenta lo había enamorado cien años atrás.

Se besaron, presas de una sensación que recorría sus cuerpos como si fuera la primera vez, pero conocían esta sensación, la misma que se renovaba con cada nuevo paso, con cada nuevo movimiento que descubrían juntos. Sus corazones latían con fuerza y hacían un coro único y maravilloso, porque latían al mismo ritmo, con la misma intensidad. Y aquello que comenzó como un dulce beso se transformó lentamente en algo más, deseaban que así fuera... necesitaban que lo fuera.

Se separaron ligeramente para intercambiar una cómplice mirada, y entonces con una sonrisa traviesa volvieron a repetir ese beso, ella seguía sujetando su rostro con extrema dulzura y él había buscado acercarla más pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza, levantándola ligeramente del suelo, necesitaba más... en verdad quería más.

Zelda notó ese cambio en la prisa y el enardecido frenesí de sus labios, aquel roce constante estaba generando algo desconocido en ella, algo que buscaba pero a la vez temía encontrarlo. Pero con ese temor y un poco de timidez lo dejo ir un poco más allá, abriendo su boca para recibir la lengua del chico, quien gimió suavemente al sentir que ahora sus lenguas jugueteaban con descaro en la boca de ella. La Princesa suspiró al sentir como un insólito cosquilleo recorría su espalda, haciéndola estremecer.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron respirando agitadamente, Link junto su frente con la de ella y le sonrió con los labios enrojecidos y húmedos y ella le devolvió esa sonrisa que era acompañada del rubor que ahora cubría sus mejillas, estaba agitada... muy agitada.

– ¿De verdad... estas... bien? –Aún le preocupaba esa herida en la frente del chico.

– Estoy bien... mejor que nunca –le respondió depositando un fugaz beso sobre su boca, adoraba la forma en que ella lo miraba cuando estaba preocupada. En verdad ese rasmillón ni siquiera lo había sentido y ahora ni aunque se estuviera desangrando se detendría. Sentía que el ambiente que se había creado entre ambos era perfecto...

La brisa suave movía parte de ese colchón de hojas mustias sobre el que sus cuerpos reposaban ignorando aquel último aliento, sus sentidos estaban cargados de estímulos que iban más allá de lo que podían ver, sentir u oler, ahora ese instante les parecía único y romántico, el oro pintaba el suelo y la copa de los árboles generando una visión colorida y estimulante, el cielo brillaba con otro esplendor y los senderos cantaban ese eco que avanzaba lentamente desde muy lejos, todo a su alrededor parecía tener un encanto nuevo, ahora el frío les ofrecía un cálido instante, uno que no querían que terminase.

– Link –lo llamó suavemente, pasando una de sus manos desde la mejilla de él hasta su cabello, atrapado en esa colita que no podía parecerle más atractiva.

Al escucharla volvió a sonreír, sintiendo como ella jugueteaba con su pelo buscando eliminar lo único que ahora lo mantenía "medianamente" bajo control.

– Vas a despeinarme.

– ¿En serio estabas peinado? –Agregó soltando una suave risita al escucharlo.

El sonrió divertido ante el nuevo juego de palabras que ella había usado, a veces le sorprendía esa habilidad que tenía para quebrar su alma.

– Muy graciosa –agregó con un aire travieso sintiendo que había resistido lo suficiente, creyendo que ese breve descanso dejaba en sequía su absoluta necesidad de tener más.

Levantando ligeramente su mentón con un suave agarre volvió a atrapar sus labios, estaban en una posición comprometedora, había atrapado el cuerpo de ella con su otra mano y ahora lo juntaba al suyo queriendo sentirle indudablemente cerca. Ella se aferró a su cuello con sus brazos y gimiendo entre besos dejó que él recorriera una de sus piernas con la mano que antes había tenido sobre su mentón.

Pero cuando todo no podía ser más perfecto una voz que vino desde el "cielo" los obligo a romper ese maravilloso encanto.

– ¡Veo que ya se reconciliaron!

Era el vendedor con el que habían estado tratando que había vuelto de su visita al "baño" en un muy mal momento.

Los chicos se separaron rápido notoriamente avergonzados, sabían perfectamente que ese hombre los había descubierto en medio de ese apasionado juego. Pero aún así, ahora se hacían los locos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Una parte de ellos maldecía esa intromisión, pero otra agradecía el haberse cruzado con ese sujeto.

Se miraron una vez más, sonriéndose con esa complicidad única con la que ahora podían transmitirse ese oculto deseo.

Dicen que la brisa es cómplice de los secretos que guardan los enamorados...

Dicen que no hay secreto mejor guardado que aquel que se lleva el otoño al renovar su vestuario...

Dicen muchas cosas, pero...

Pero no hay nada más cierto que hoy... ahora... consideraba esa terquedad en ella...

Como una bendita fortuna de las Diosas.

 **¿Continuará...?**

Ejem XD creo que se me esta haciendo mala costumbre esto de hacerlo "meterse en problemas" para luego reconciliarse XDDD, pero... ¿son tiernos no? XD, que envia... hermosa y bella juventud :')

* Esta escena fue inspirada en un capítulo de "como entrenar a tu dragon: carrera al borde" XD quienes vieron la serie probablemente saben a cual capítulo me refiero.

Bueno... la verdad es que este corto es justo el que hice "antes" de donde se suponía que iba el lemon XD, así que el siguiente ya debería serlo, pero no se si voy ha hacer un capítulo introductorio aquí con un lime suave y a parte subir otro fic con el lemon o simplemente cambiar todo a rango M XD, aún no lo decido... voy a releer el famoso lemon y voy a ver que diantres hago al final XP

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de comentar esta historia, muchas gracias a **ZeldaHyrule15, Krystal Psych, Goddess Artemiss, Sheika 360, LordFalconX, Yahab, Fox McCloude** y a todos los lectores anónimos o aquellos que comentan XD y no se ponen nick name XD, un saludo para todos ustedes :)

Se despide atte

Zilia-K


	4. Capítulo IV

Bueno antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que XD este capi no tiene ningun spoiler XD, no tiene nada que ver con la trama del juego... no así su segunda parte que si podría tener algunas alusiones a cosas que "pasaron en el juego" XP o que nos imaginamos que pasaron o que se yo XP

Me disculpo de antemano por este título malo y los anteriores x-x, en verdad trato y me esfuerzo por darles algún sentido XP, además quiero ponerme el parche antes de la herida y también disculparme por cualquier dedazo o cosa rara que salga XD, les prometo que reviso estas cosas y siempre se me pasan ¬¬

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sólo hago esto a modo de diversión (9-9 y porque necesitaba más romance en el juego XD)**

Sin más los dejo con el fic...

 **.-.-.-. Fuego interior .-.-.-.**

Lo que había comenzado con una suave llovizna, una que apenas conseguía mojar el suelo si se resguardaban bajo la copa de algún árbol, se convirtió de un momento a otro en una verdadera tormenta.

Habían visto venir el inminente aguacero, y es que esas nubes grisáceas que delimitaban el horizonte se habían acercado a paso firme y seguro, sin detenerse. Y el ambiente se había cargado de humedad, una humedad cálida que podía olerse en el aire como si fuera un presagio.

– Este es un lugar perfecto para acampar –declaró orgulloso de su descubrimiento de la mañana, ahora no tenía idea que hora era, pero si sabía que con el gris gobernando los cielos sería difícil determinar la hora del día.

– Bueno no será una cómoda posada –se quitó la capucha con la que hasta ese momento se había estado protegiendo de la lluvia– pero al menos parece un lugar seguro –agregó sonriéndole a su acompañante.

Ahora se encontraban en el interior de un enorme tronco hueco, seguramente era un árbol milenario que había muerto hace cientos de años*. Pero probablemente alguien lo había usado con anterioridad de escondite, a pesar del moho que se impregnaba en la corteza áspera y quebradiza se podía ver que en algún momento aquello había sido trabajado o quizás este árbol había recorrido más de lo que ellos podrían imaginar y había adquirido esta peculiar forma por algún fenómeno natural, quien sabe, el caso es que por esa noche formaría parte de su refugio.

Y sin pensar mucho más, se adentraron en el lugar.

* * *

Se encontraba concentrado juntando los palos y haciendo un pequeño agujero en el suelo. Zelda estaba hincada, a una prudente distancia, pero observaba fijamente cada uno de los movimientos del guerrero, quien se esmeraba por tener todo a mano para luego comenzar a "armar" lo que pronto se convertiría en su pequeño fogón.

– ¿Sucede algo malo? –Le preguntó nervioso, desviando la mirada hacía el montoncito de hojas secas que tenía apiladas a su costado izquierdo, en realidad lo que buscaba era ocultar el ligero rubor que ahora tenían sus mejillas. Se sentía nervioso al saber que ella lo miraba con tanta intensidad, con tanto detenimiento... acaso ¿Tendría algo extraño en la cara?

La chica rió divertida cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano derecha, era gracioso ver como él se hacía un lió al sentirse observado, además comenzaba a actuar de forma torpe e imprecisa, inclusive noto cuando algunas ramitas pequeñas se le caían sin ninguna razón de las manos, las mismas que ahora parecían temblarle.

– No es nada preocupante –respondió aún sonriendo al mismo tiempo que apoyaba ambas palmas en el suelo acercándose sólo un poco con un aire juguetón y coqueto–. Pero tú pareces repentinamente nervioso –agregó volviendo a reír suavemente mientras Link volvía a tirar algo.

– ¿Nervioso? –Tragó saliva– ¿Yo? –La cuestionó haciéndose el desentendido, pero sabía perfectamente que ella lo había descubierto.

– Tranquilo –le sonrió aún divertida con su actitud– sólo... sólo miraba lo que estabas haciendo. Parecías muy concentrado. –Le confesó sacando momentáneamente la puntita de su lengua, dándole a entender que no era más que una tontería, nada de real importancia.

Entonces volvió a mirarla, aquella bonita sonrisa en ella siempre había conseguido hacer brincar su corazón de una forma única y especial. Fue entonces cuando repentinamente creyó comprender que bajo esa inocente mirada había algo más.

– ¿Quieres intentar? –Le preguntó correspondiendo la sonrisa de la muchacha con una agradable y amable al mismo tiempo que le hacía un espacio a su lado para que ella se acercara.

Y entonces pudo ver ese brillo único que despertó en la mirada de ella, un destello fugaz y maravilloso que parecía ser producto de una repentina y nueva emoción en ella.

– ¡Claro! –Agregó feliz y luego avanzó rápido para sentarse en sus piernas junto a Link, dispuesta a ser una "buena discípula".

– ¿Lo has intentado antes? –Le preguntó viendo como la mirada de ella parecía examinar cada cosa que estaba a su lado, sin saber por donde comenzar.

La Princesa negó con su cabeza sonrojándose al admitirlo. Pero Link la tranquilizo tomando una de las manos de ella con las suyas.

– Yo te mostraré –agregó y luego dejo libre la mano de ella para que pudiera moverse con libertad–. Primero debes hacer un colchón de hojas secas, ramitas delgadas y todo lo que encuentres que sientas que prenderá rápido, el espacio donde armaremos el fuego ya lo deje listo.

– Entiendo... entiendo –murmuró haciendo lo que él le pedía.

– Y luego debes poner la leña tratando de que quede levantada, como con una inclinación... igual como si hicieras una torre, todo mirando hacia arriba...

– De esa forma el aire pasara por entre la madera y alimentara las llamas ¿no?

– ¿Eh? –Link se sorprendió al escuchar aquella explicación, en realidad, nunca se había detenido a pensar como funcionaba el sistema, sólo... sólo sabía que con esa forma era más rápido conseguir que el fuego tomara fuerza. Pero era eso algo que le gustaba de ella, que siempre trataba de buscar una respuesta más allá–. Si... algo así –sonrió nuevamente y observó como ella acomodaba todo como él lo había dicho, parecía feliz y emocionada, ante sus ojos era como una niña que estaba descubriendo algo nuevo e intrigante.

– ¿Qué tal así? –Pregunto admirando su "obra" orgullosa de sí misma.

– Esta genial –la felicito sonriendo al ver como todo parecía en orden.

Poco después lograron crear aquella chispa de energía que el fuego necesitaba para hacer combustión y entonces satisfechos Link dejo de lado aquello que le había ayudado y se incorporó. Avanzó un poco mientras se sacaba las guantillas y las dejaba a un lado de sus cosas, y entre las mismas tomó una pequeña tela con la que luego se acercaría a una de las salidas del lugar, su intención era mojar esa prenda con la lluvia y de paso quitarse la tierra de las manos.

Después volvió tras sus pasos y le extendió el paño húmedo, observando como ella lo imitaba y se quitaba sus guantillas para limpiarse las manos, pero su vista no se detuvo ahí, paso desde las manos de ella hacia su rostro, ella seguía mirando fijamente su labor cuando él reparó en algo...

– Te ensuciaste la mejilla –sonrió divertido al notarlo y enseguida vio como ella se sonrojaba casi inmediatamente.

Nerviosa, comenzó a pasarse las manos por el rostro, sin saber exactamente donde estaba la mancha de la que él le hablaba, pero para su mala suerte nunca consiguió alcanzarla.

Link volvió a soltar una risita divertido y luego sujetó las manos de ella para detenerla.

– Déjame ayudarte –agregó aún con una sonrisa tomando el pañito húmedo y pasándolo suavemente por la mejilla de la joven, limpiando aquella pequeña manchita oscura.

Zelda parpadeó perpleja un par de veces, estaba sonrojada, muy sonrojada y al ver a Link tan centrado en su "tarea" empezó a sentir como su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse, en especial al notar que la distancia que los separaba comenzaba a estrecharse.

El fuego comenzaba a tomar fuerzas con cada minuto que pasaba, y en medio de pequeños chasquidos las llamas dibujaban formas imprecisas y alocadas rodeando los troncos, acariciándolos con peligrosa fuerza.

El chico se detuvo, pero no había dejado de observarla, iluminados por aquella incandescente y cálida fogata se mantuvo ahí, quieto y expectante. Estaban nuevamente muy cerca. Y entonces sus miradas se encontraron casualmente, no lo estaban planeando, no había querido que ese simple hecho se transformara en algo más, pero de pronto una sensación cálida comenzó a subir desde su pecho hasta su rostro, los bonitos ojos de ella habían vuelto a atraparlo como si lo hubieran hechizado. Respiró pausadamente y se acercó un poco más, hasta que la punta de su nariz rozo la piel de ella.

– ¡Que frío! –Se quejó sonriendo un tanto nerviosa al sentirlo. No supo en que minuto la mano con el "pañito" había sido reemplazada por la cálida respiración de él.

Link soltó una suave risita al escucharla, era cierto que tenía la nariz helada y probablemente sus manos, pero no quería alejarse.

– Perdón –murmuró juntando su frente con la de ella sonriéndole dulcemente.

Ella pudo ver ese destello único en su mirada, la misma que traía en medio de las sombras el cielo, claro y brillante ante su mundo aún rodeado a ratos de tinieblas. Le gustaba tenerlo cerca, le fascinaba esa expresión dulce y encantadora, la misma que trasmitía con cada sonrisa, con cada dulce gesto.

Link inclinó ligeramente su rostro sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba buscando, aquello que pronto empezó a sentir como una imperiosa necesidad, una de sus manos busco mejor ajuste, tratando de impedir que ella se alejara, y fue así como pronto sus dedos se enredaron entre la larga y clara cabellera de la Princesa.

La joven se estremeció con ese acto, pudo sentir la yema de sus dedos fríos en ese firme contacto, deslizándose lentamente por su cuello y luego metiéndose entre sus cabellos, mordió muy suave su labio inferior viendo los de su compañero ligeramente entreabiertos, estaba tentándola a dar el siguiente paso, casi podía imaginarlos ya atrapando los suyos, suave y dulcemente. Quería besarlo... en verdad quería hacerlo.

– Lo siento –se disculpó nuevamente notando lo que había estado a punto de hacer y entonces tomó un poco de distancia aún sin retirar su mano de la nuca de ella– no sé que me pasa –admitió muy rojo y avergonzado, pero a pesar de ello no podía dejar de mirarla.

– Entonces... –ella apoyó una de sus manos en mejilla de él y se acercó, queriendo concretar aquello que había estado a punto de pasar hace tan sólo unos segundos– entonces... somos dos.

Link la vio entrecerrar sus ojos e inclinarse ligeramente, y él sin más la imitó, ahora seguro de que no era el único que se estaba imaginando cosas. El tiempo se hizo una verdadera eternidad y esos milímetros que separaban sus bocas se hicieron enormes y tortuosos, pero luego de un recorrido lento, casi angustiante, sus labios finalmente se encontraron.

Se besaron con ese renovado deseo que los acompañaba cada vez que se acercaban, con esa anhelante y grata sensación que los llenaba por dentro al sentirse cerca. Retrocediendo el tiempo y continuando con aquello que sabían en un pasado habían dejado a medias. Ahora no lo harían... no querían hacerlo, pero...

¿Hasta dónde estaban dispuesto a llegar?

Iban a averiguarlo... en verdad lo harían.

Se separaron para poder ver en el rostro del otro la respuesta a esa interrogante que los estaba quemando por dentro, y al ver esa llama encendida en sus miradas sólo intercambiaron una cómplice sonrisa, de esas que sabían sólo ellos podían entender sin decir nada.

El fuego ardía con fuerza junto a ellos, y el sonido de las llamas crepitar acompañaba el coro de sus agitadas respiraciones, y justo detrás de ellos en la irregular corteza se reflejo el momento en que volvieron a encaminar sus actos, uniendo sus sombras en una sola.

Él se inclinó sobre ella atrapándola entre sus brazos, ella se dejo llevar y volvió a apresar sus labios en una abrasadora unión, entrelazando sus dedos justo detrás del cuello del muchacho, jalándolo un poco. Sus bocas cálidas y húmedas enardecían sus corazones con cada movimiento, con cada nuevo descubrimiento.

Repentinamente el calor empezaba a sofocar el aire fresco de la noche.

Y mientras se besaban comenzaron a buscar una forma de deshacerse de ese "sofocante" calor, tratando de eliminar algunas de las prendas que se convertían repentinamente en las culpables de ese sensación...

Link paso desde los labios de ella hasta su cuello, ahora brevemente descubierto al conseguir abrir parte de esa ajustada blusa, pero por ahora era suficiente, no tenía prisa. Y a pesar de que trató de ir lento, su creciente deseo lo obligo a dejar más de alguna marca en esa inmaculada piel, sintiendo como ella enterraba con fuerza sus dedos en su espalda cada vez que besaba y lamia con apetito ese templo prohibido, sólo en sus mejores sueños habían estado así de cerca y aún a pesar de que no se detenía en el fondo estaba avergonzado, pero el sólo escucharla suspirar le daba pie para ir más allá.

– Link... –lo llamó suplicante mientras conseguía un descanso.

Pensó que la había incomodado, pero justo cuando trataba de articular alguna excusa tonta ella lo empujó hacia atrás haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, y cayendo sentado pudo ver incrédulo como ella se acomodaba justo sobre sus piernas, pasando sus manos por su torso lenta e incitantemente.

– Yo también... quiero... probar... –murmuró agitada, sintiendo que el rojo de sus mejillas reflejaba más que el ardor que sentía.

Acercó su rostro al de él, dispuesta a volver a besarlo, pero se detuvo y con una sonrisa traviesa sólo se limito a rozar con su lengua la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo como el chico se estremecía con fuerza con ese dulce y provocador roce, pero no se detuvo, continuo su recorrido con pequeños besos por su rostro, haciendo una pausa cerca de su oído. Soplo suavemente y sonrió al escuchar como él trataba de contener un tenue gemido, al parecer aquello le gustaba. Pero antes de que Link pudiera recuperarse, beso su cuello apasionadamente, como si su mundo comenzará y terminara con el y luego lamio provocadoramente el sector justo detrás de su oreja, consiguiendo que el chico soltara un ronco suspiro al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba.

Estaba disfrutando con creces cada acción, cada nuevo roce, cada sensación que despertaba en él tenerla tan cerca... esa fricción esquisita que tenían sus cuerpos cada vez que movían lo estaba quemando por dentro y apretaba con fuerza sus puños para no perder el control, para mantener la cordura de sus actos, para no agarrar esas prendas que la cubrían y rasgarlas con esa impaciencia que estaba empezando a volverlo loco.

– Espera... –trató de contenerla, pero ella continuo bajando con besos y mordidas por su cuello, haciendo que algo en su entrepierna comenzara a "molestarle", si seguían así no podría ocultar frente a ella lo excitado que comenzaba a sentirse.

Si seguían jugando con fuego de verdad iban a quemarse... llegarían a un punto en donde ciertamente no podrían parar.

– ¿Quieres... detenerte? –Le preguntó separándose para poder observar su rostro.

Sonrojado y respirando agitadamente sonrió, no quería que ella creyera que en verdad no lo estaba disfrutando.

– No quiero hacerte daño –admitió sintiendo que quizás con cada paso que daban ella peligraba, porque sus deseos iban más allá de caricias y besos.

Zelda le sonrió dulcemente, sintiendo que quizás ahora era ella la que estaba apresurando las cosas, tal vez había un mejor lugar o una mejor circunstancia. Y aún respirando entrecortadamente, recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, aferrándose al cuerpo del muchacho como si este pudiera desaparecer, en realidad ese era su más profundo miedo.

– No te alejes –le suplicó, sintiendo que quizás no había sido lo suficientemente clara con sus deseos, que algo había fallado en su actuar. Y fue entonces cuando observando las descontroladas llamas recordó aquello que había deseado olvidar, ese recuerdo de aquello oscuro y sombrío que la perseguía.

– Estoy aquí... no me iré a ningún lado –le aseguró mientras la acomodaba para que ella quedara sentada de lado sobre sus piernas, como si fuera a tomarla en brazos.

– ¿Podríamos quedarnos así? –Le preguntó acurrucándose, queriendo que la noche le diera más tiempo.

El chico sonrió enternecido por aquella petición, y mientras acariciaba su cabeza deposito un tierno beso sobre la mejilla aún sonrojada de la Princesa, como diciéndolo un silencioso "si", él tampoco quería que ella se alejara, necesitaba sentirla cerca, saber que estaba protegida entre sus brazos y que nada ni nadie podría dañarla, no de nuevo.

– Descansa.

En verdad lamentaba no haber tenido el valor suficiente para seguir adelante, para dar rienda suelta a aquello que ocultaba desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Pero tampoco quería obligarla a saltar al abismo, no quería que ella se sintiera presionada a hacer algo de lo que no estaba segura, ¿no había sido ella misma la que antes se lo había dicho?

Esta... esta era la decisión correcta ¿no?

Y entonces se quedaron así...

Abrazando ese efímero sentimiento cargado de afecto, de un profundo anhelo.

Oyendo ese rumor crepitante de llamas aún ardientes al igual que su fuego interior.

 **Continuará...**

XD Se lo que van a decir ¡De nuevo lo cortarte Zilia y la %"!#$="/! (censuramos eso por los ojos de aquellos inocentes que lean esto XD), pero si... este "es" el capítulo del lemon, la "segunda parte" la subiré como un fic nuevo en clasificación M, con el nombre de "Fuego y cenizas" (cuanta originalidad en estos títulos ¿no? XD! hasta a mi se sorprende mi poca imaginación XP), no lo subiré enseguida XP porque estoy haciendo una portada o el intento de una XD, esperemos que quede bien T.T

* No sé si alguien de los que juega Botw vio en su camino ese "tronco" hueco y enorme que hay por ahí tirado en alguna parte de Hyrule, bueno XD la cosa es que cuando lo vi pensé en usarlo XP y luego prendiendo una salamandra el otro día (hace rato ya), se me ocurrió esta idea XP y las mezcle y salio... ehh bueno... esto XD, muchos de mis fics nacen de ideas súper simplonas n-nUU lo sé. Y como verán éste no es la excepción.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se han dado una vuelta por este fic :), muchas gracias en especial a aquellos que han tomado un pedacido de su tiempo y han comentado :) gracias a **ZeldaHyrule15, Zelink 94, Yahab, Lord FalconX, Fox McCloude, Sheika 360, Goddess Artemiss** y **linkzel s,** en verdad muchas gracias :D

Se despide atte

Zilia-K


	5. Capítulo V

Hola a todos! XD o a los que lean este fic al menos 9.9

Bueno... hace tiempo que no actualizaba este fic romanticón XD y aprovechancho "La semana Zelink" XP subo este nuevo capítulo para esta historia, el cual se ubica en tiempo justito después del capítulo anterior y del otro fic hermanito de este donde... ejem... esta el lemon XD, por si alguien no entiende que demonios esta pasando... bueno... eso es XDD

 **ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Nintendo, hago esto sólo a modo de diversión.**

Ahora sin más... los dejo con la historia XP...

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Nuevo Amanecer .-.-.-.**

* * *

Se levantó con pereza, y mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz notó que había una fuente cálida a su lado, agradable y crepitosa.

Frotó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y luego estiró los brazos alejando esa sensación adormilada que aún dominaba gran parte de sus sentidos.

— Ya veo —murmuró sonriendo al descubrir la fogata a su lado, seguramente la Princesa se había encargado de prenderla esa mañana, no sabía cuánto podría haberse tardado, ni si recordó todo lo que él mismo le había sugerido el día anterior, pero al menos lo había conseguido totalmente sola, era una buena alumna después de todo.

Y pensando en ella...

¿Dónde estaba?

Fue sólo entonces cuando recordó todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, descubriendo de paso que estaba totalmente desnudo, se levantó de un salto y rápidamente se vistió. Y mientras se acomodaba el cinturón comenzó a sentir como rápidamente el rubor hacía que sus mejillas ardieran fuertemente.

¿De verdad había pasado lo que creía había sucedido?

Agitó su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellas imágenes que se agolpaban en su cabeza sin cesar, evitando que su mente estuviera en el aquí y el ahora, sino que lo regresaba una y otra vez a unas horas atrás.

Aquel magnífico instante donde la había tenido entre sus manos...

Observó sus palmas y movió sus dedos lentamente como en trance, el sólo pensar que había recorrido el cuerpo de ella, tan suave y cálido, con la yema de esos dedos que ahora mismo estaba mirando. Con sólo recordar aquello se le volvió a erizar la piel, y esa sensación sofocante que aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba parecía nublar rápidamente su razón.

— Demonios... —murmuró apretando con fuerza sus puños tratando de controlar aquello que se estaba apoderando avivadamente de él.

Definitivamente debía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en la noche, porque si no lo hacía ahora que estaba "medianamente" calmado, seguro si la veía no podría contener el incitante y tentador deseo de besarla... besarla ardidamente y volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, escucharla exclamar su nombre entre jadeos... sentir...

" _¡Maldición Link contrólate!"_

Agitó rápidamente su cabeza y se concentró en respirar. Lento y pausado. Podía hacer eso. Claro que podía.

Paso un minuto... quizás un poco más y nada.

Paso otro tanto... y aún seguía en las mismas... otro minuto más y...

— ¡Arrgg! —Un sonido parecido a un gruñido se escapó de su boca mientras con ambas manos revolvía su rebelde cabellera.

Tenía que encontrar algo para amarrarse el cabello, sólo hasta ahora venía a notar que lo tenía totalmente suelto y ahora para colmo... todo revuelto.

¿En qué minuto se había soltado el cabello?

Trató de hacer memoria y nuevamente el rojo se apoderó de su rostro, inclusive sus orejas adquirieron el mismo color. Avergonzado como estaba cubrió su rostro con su palma izquierda y trato de volver a concentrarse en otra cosa.

Definitivamente había sido una mala idea pensar en el porque de su cabello suelto.

Pero hoy... curiosamente en esta tranquila y por ahora solitaria mañana... todo parecía una mala idea.

Suspiró pesadamente y se golpeó suave la cabeza un par de veces con su puño derecho. Y luego volvió a suspirar.

En verdad tenía que hacer algo para hacerle frente a la muchacha y que al verla su mente dejara de lado la palabra... ¡Sexo!

Por irónico que pareciera... ahora que finalmente habían dado un nuevo y agigantado paso en su relación como pareja, las cosas parecían no ser tan fáciles como él se las hubiera imaginado.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

Finalmente, después de otro largo rato, había conseguido equilibrar su estado anímico y ahora salía del refugio que les había brindado la gruesa corteza de ese árbol milenario que en algún momento dejo este mundo, pero seguía sirviendo a otros seres, como lo eran ellos.

Avanzó un poco y escuchó la voz de la joven un poco más allá, seguramente se había alejado para no despertarlo mientras hacía quizás que cosa. Pero no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo.

Siguió avanzando a paso lento, pero seguro. Debía fijarse donde pisaba porque el suelo en tramos se hacía barroso e inclusive aún había pequeñas posas lodosas que formaban ahora parte de esos diminutos obstáculos que le impedían acercarse con más prisa y menos cautela. Respiró profundamente esa humedad de la que se cargaba el aire después de una tormenta, aquel inconfundible aroma a...

Esperen un segundo.

Estaba oliendo algo extraño y empalagoso.

Cerró momentáneamente sus ojos y se centró en aquel sentir. Definitivamente podía oler algo... curioso.

Volvió a fijar su mirada al frente y avanzó otro tanto, removiendo algunas ramitas mojadas de su paso, dejando que una pequeña cantidad de agua cayera de las hojas alargadas al agitarlas. Y fue sólo entonces cuando en medio de un pequeño corte en la densa vegetación, pudo verla a ella hincada en el suelo junto a una especie de olla y abajo otro fogón bien encendido. La luz matinal que se colaba entre la copa de los árboles iluminaba el reluciente cabello dorado de la muchacha y su figura era contorneada por aquel mismo rayito, perfectamente alineado con la hora y el lugar.

— Buenos días, Princesa —sonrió acercándose.

Ella ahogó un gritito sobresaltada, soltando la cuchara con la que había estado revolviendo un "extraño" caldo y de paso dejando caer una manzana entera; que tenía en la otra mano; dentro del mismo curioso brebaje.

— Tranquila —sonrió divertido apoyando una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica— sólo soy yo —rio divertido al ver como el rojo se apoderaba de las mejillas de ella.

Estaba total y absolutamente mentalizado en actuar normal, sereno y relajado. Había gastado gran parte de esa mañana a conseguirlo y era momento de demostrarse a sí mismo que podía lograrlo.

— ¡Por Hylia, Link! —Alegó volteándose para poder observarlo, aunque se mantuvo hincada en el suelo— Me asustaste.

— Lo siento —sonrió dulcemente notando que ella aún no se había acomodado el cabello, por lo que en ese momento lo tenía totalmente suelto, inclusive se había desarmado la trencita que solía usar— ¿Qué haces?

— Estaba... bueno... trataba —tartamudeo aún más avergonzada al saberse descubierta.

— ¿El desayuno? —Agregó inquisitivamente viendo como ella desviaba su mirada hacia un lado. Entonces se hincó frente a ella tomando el rostro de la muchacha por el mentón, obligándola a mirarlo.

— Algo así —respondió de mala gana.

Link soltó a reír divertido, en verdad le hacía gracia la actitud que ella tomaba cuando sabía algo no le estaba resultado bien, pero también tenía claro todo el esmero que ponía ella en cada una de las diligencias que se proponía.

Se asomó un poco mirando por sobre el hombro de ella lo que había estado intentando hacer.

— No tiene buen aspecto —Sonrió de nuevo y ella lo empujó para tomar distancia.

Más que su vano intento de cocinar algo o que fuera descubierto su "extraño menjunje", le ponía los pelos de punta tenerlo cerca, por más que había estado intentando actuar normal y no retomar el tema de la noche anterior... no podía, simplemente no podía negar aquello que indudablemente había sucedido con el consentimiento de ambos. Esa noche le había entregado a Link parte de su alma, sus pensamientos más sagrados e inclusive sus deseos más mezquinos.

Quizás estaba fallando como sacerdotisa, pero ya nada de ello le importaba. Y aún con eso en mente no podía evitar sentirse cohibida al tenerlo tan cerca.

Él, cayó sentado perdiendo el equilibrio al ser empujado por su doncella, y observó como ella se levantaba molesta, dándole la espalda al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

La verdad no estaba segura si estaba preparada para mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos y... no traer de vuelta la noche a esa mañana.

Aunque sin saberlo, era un problema que ambos estaban teniendo.

— Lamento ser un desastre para esto —murmuró dejando caer sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

— No es así, Zel —mintió queriendo animarla— Exceptuando la cuchara. Lo demás no se ve tan terrible —agregó cortando la distancia que los separaba. E impulsado por un sentimiento extraño sujetó con gentileza la mano de su doncella.

Zelda se tensó al sentir la mano de él haciendo contacto con la suya y pronto su pulso acelerado y el rápido galopar de su corazón la alarmó de que había algo que no estaba bien... no podía seguir fingiendo que era una mañana como cualquier otra, que nada había cambiado…

¡En realidad todo era nuevo y desconocido!

Estas sensaciones que la habían invadido desde que había despertado no la abandonarían y más que su propio parecer... deseaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente del guerrero en ese preciso instante.

¿Acaso él no sentía las mariposas revolotear en su interior al verla?

¿Qué había significado para él aquello sagrado que habían corrompido con sus actos?

¿Sólo era ella la que sentía que había algo hirviendo en su interior?

¡Necesitaba saberlo!

¡En verdad necesitaba saber que era lo que Link estaba pensando!

— Link –lo llamó apretando con fuerza sus puños, tratando de evitar que su compañero detectará que ella estaba temblando.

— Hey... tranquila —agregó dulcemente jalándola un poco hasta sentir que el menudo cuerpo de la muchacha chocaba ligeramente con el suyo, en ese momento ella no estaba oponiendo ninguna resistencia—. De verdad no se ve tan mal.

Tenía deseos de llorar, ese era el preciso instante donde se sentía absolutamente incomprendida. ¿De verdad él creía que estaba así por arruinar un estúpido desayuno?, si tan sólo fuera más fácil hablar... si solamente pudiera expresarle con una mirada aquello que en verdad sentía.

— ¡Eres un tonto! —Clamó molesta saltándose bruscamente del agarre del chico.

Link la observó perplejo sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando, ¿era tan grave lo del desayuno? ¿había dicho algo malo? Se rascó la nuca nervioso, sin saber qué hacer.

Ella maldijo por lo bajo aquella forma tan precipitada en su actuar y golpeó el suelo con uno de sus pies tratando liberar la tensión que se estaba acumulando en su interior. Respiró profundamente y trató de discernir como demonios arreglaría el enredo que ella misma acababa de armar.

— Zelda yo...

Escucharlo hablar con ese tonito preocupado y confuso sólo aumento ese sentimiento de culpa y entonces se armó de valor para mirarlo a los ojos, para enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

— Lo siento —murmuró muy bajito, sintiendo como un nudo se le armaba en la garganta al ver esa intensa mirada que él le dedicaba.

— Esta bien, de verdad —le sonrió amablemente acariciando con el dorso de su mano la mejilla sonrojada de la joven— no importa que tan mal sabe.

Ella dejo escapar una suave risita, en parte le había hecho gracia ese bobo comentario de Link, pero sabía perfectamente que él estaba tratando de animarla.

— No tiene que ver con esa cosa incomestible que estaba preparando —agregó recargando su rostro en aquel dulce contacto que aún mantenía con la mano de él, cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos. Se sentía tan bien aquel dulce roce.

— Entonces... ¿Qué pasa?

— Es... bueno... verás... hay... hay algo...

En verdad le estaba costando demasiado trabajo expresarse.

— ¿Qué sucede Zel? —Ahora había acercado su otra mano al rostro de la muchacha y con cuidado volvía a buscar que ella lo mirara. De verdad quería entender.

— Lo que ocurrió anoche... ¿Qué significó para ti? —Soltó finalmente viendo como el rojo subía inmediatamente a las mejillas de él.

Link no pudo sostener la mirada de ella, ni mucho menos controlar aquella verdadera explosión de sentimientos que se mezclaron al escucharla hablar a ella de lo ocurrido en la noche. De pronto se sintió atrapado e indefenso, se acababa de destruir en pedazos toda esa mentalización en la que había estado trabajando.

— Por favor... Link —aún estaba muy sonrojada, podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza, muchísima fuerza—. ¿Qué soy yo en tú vida?

¿Por qué las chicas tenían esa manía de buscarle una explicación a todo?

¿Acaso creía que no era lo más importante que él tenía aún después de lo que había sucedido?

¿Por qué demonios era tan malo expresándose con palabras?

Apretó con fuerza sus puños al tiempo que nuevamente su mirada avergonzada se encontraba con la de ella y entonces sintió como aquella presión que estaba conteniendo detonaba de un segundo a otro.

— No puedo más —murmuró dejando por un instante totalmente perpleja a la muchacha.

Pero Zelda no alcanzó a reclamar nada, ya que al instante siguiente él la jaló pasando una de sus manos entre sus cabellos apoyándose en su nuca y ansioso la beso.

La beso, tal cual se imaginó que lo haría cuando la viera, hambrienta y vehementemente. La deseaba como ella no tenía idea, no había podido quitársela de la cabeza desde que había despertado y por más que había centrado sus esfuerzos en no parecer un maldito pervertido, no lo había conseguido.

Había sido una sorpresa para ella aquella reacción, de todas las respuestas que espero, está era la más extraña y excitante. Ese beso cargado de deseo consiguió erizar su piel y hacer que los nervios se apoderaran de ella de una forma que no creyó posible. Sentir nuevamente ese húmedo contacto entre sus bocas, ese increíble ardor en su interior, miles de emociones se mezclaron en ese fogoso beso, el mismo que ella correspondió con la misma agitada devoción mientras se abrazaba posesivamente al cuerpo del muchacho.

Finalmente se vieron obligados a tomar una bocanada de aire, y agitados como estaban Link ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su Princesa.

— Perdón... perdón... perdón… —le repitió una y otra vez temblando ligeramente, sabiendo que lo que acababa de hacer había sido más instintivo que pensante— yo... de verdad intente controlarme —le confesó sintiendo como la punta de su nariz chocaba con la piel desnuda del cuello de ella— pero... —volvió a temblar depositando un suave beso en su piel, no debía hacerlo... sabía que cada paso incontrolado que daba lo acercaba más a ese límite que se esforzaba a duras penas por mantener.

Ella se estremeció entre sus brazos, sentir su cálida respiración junto a su oído la hacía temblar, y cada sílaba agitada que se escapaba de su boca hacía que sus cuerpos se rozaran suave y exquisitamente. Se aferró con algo de fuerza a su cuello, no queriendo dejarlo escapar y entonces él la volvió a besar muy ligeramente y ella sin notarlo inclinó su cabeza a un lado dejándole más espacio, mandándole un silencioso mensaje.

Link notó como ella se estremecía, sus sentidos estaban totalmente perdidos en su doncella. Y al ver aquel espacio que ella misma le abría, volvió a depositar un beso tras otro en esa clara piel, sintiendo como cada contacto acrecentaba aquello que sentía y que ya definitivamente no estaba controlando.

— Te deseo —le dijo entre besos bajando con sus manos recorriendo su figura grácil y menuda— no tienes idea... de cuanto... te deseo —murmuró mordiendo suavemente su piel, escuchando como ella dejaba escapar suspiros placenteros que lo enloquecían aún más.

¿En qué momento aquella conversación se había salido de control de esa forma?

Pero, ya no le importo. Cada caricia que el joven le brindaba la llevaba irremediablemente a esa noche, maravillosa y única. Y pronto un increíble deseo por volver a sentirlo así de cerca se apoderó totalmente de ella.

— Link —lo llamó entre suspiros enredando sus manos en el cabello largo y suelto del chico, jalándolo inconscientemente al sentir que las caricias de él se hacían cada vez más atrevidas y parecían tener más "hambre".

De verdad quería explicarle con palabras todo aquello que sentía por ella, aquel profundo y puro sentimiento que había ido creciendo en su interior sin darse cuenta. Su devota misión y su sueño se habían visto aplacados por aquella pequeña semillita que se había plantado en su pecho y ahora, después de un letargo tan grande conseguía florecer con la fuerza y el ímpetu de un corazón enamorado. Era eso lo que sentía, un profundo y enloquecido amor por esa joven de ojos esmeralda.

— En verdad... quiero que... me disculpes —Insistió él sin detenerse, dejando marcas en su blanca piel, respirando entrecortadamente.

— Pareciera que hoy... amaneciste con mucho apetito —bromeó ella tratando de tranquilizarlo, entendiendo ahora aquella profunda contrariedad que embargaba el corazón del muchacho.

El Hylian no pudo evitar soltar una suave risita al escucharla. Al parecer ella no estaba molesta con él por su atrevimiento, ni por su descarada forma de mostrarle eso que ciertamente debía explicarle con palabras.

— Más del que te imaginas —agregó separándose sólo un poco para observarla, correspondiendo aquella encantadora sonrisa que ella le dedicaba.

Zelda junto su frente con la de él y aun manteniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro agregó.

— Creo que somos dos.

Se sonrojó aún más al admitirlo, pero ahora sus miradas tenían una complicidad nueva, algo que sólo ellos podían entender.

Y entonces sellaron aquel silencioso pacto con un renovado beso, uno que no acabaría simplemente ahí, porque evidentemente aquello que habían comenzado tenía un norte claro para ambos, uno que a esas alturas no estaban dispuestos a interrumpir.

Las aves comenzaron a elevar sus voces entre la vegetación, y totalmente desentendidas de aquello que sucedía bajo la copa de esos árboles, siguieron cantando, como agradeciendo este renovado día encubriendo en parte aquel tonito agitado y sofocante que exclamaba la pareja más abajo.

Sus voces serían transportadas por el viento, perdiéndose en el infinito, buscando un nuevo horizonte alejado e inalcanzable, pero sus cuerpos mantendrían con legibles marcas aquello que ya no podrían ocultar.

Y aquel momento que compartirían sería parte también de este nuevo amanecer... más brillante y vibrante que el de ayer.

 **¿Continuará…?**

¡Lo siento! XD tenía que cortarlo porque 9-9 se estaban poniendo cachondos denuevo jajajaja XD, estaba pensando hacer la continuación en el fic hermanito a este... donde estoy dejando los lemon 9-9 XDD ¿A alguién le "tinca" la idea? XD

En fin... XD no había actualizado esta historia principalmente porque como son puros capítulos cortos y tengo muchas historias pendientes, quería avanzar con mis otras historias XD, pero en vista de que la idea de este capi coincidía literalmente con el tema "DESPERTAR" de la semana Zelink, pues... XD tuve que subirlo 9-9 lol X3, creo que fui demasiado literal jajaja XD "se despertaron y ya" XDDD en fin 9-9 la falta de imaginación jajaja

Espero que esto sea del agrado de quien lo lea ^^U, lamento lo cursi XD, pero ya saben... este fic está dedicado a la cursilería y el amorshhhh XDD y yo aunque no sea muy romantica, me gusta escribir romance :P. Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer a toda la gente que comentó el capítulo anterior, en verdad muchas gracias por dejar sus apreciasiones, criticas, opiniones, maldiciones XD o lo que fuera... gracias a **Fox McCloude, Yahab, Sheika 360, ZeldaHyrule15, LordFalconX, Goddess Artemiss, Krystal Psych, Suki90** y **ZeekLaerers,** en verdad muchas gracias a todos ustedes ^^, si no conteste algún comentario me disculpo de antemano x-x, se me enrredan las cosas en mi correo con tanta historia XD, de verdad no lo hago adrede T-T

¡Saludos!


	6. Capítulo VI

Quiero disculparme por tener taaaan dejado este fic de breath, como algunos ya estarán enterados, he estado full haciendo reediciones x-x, en fin… la cosa es que, el hermanito de este (9w9 donde están los lemon, también pronto subiré nuevos caps XD)

Sin querer molestar más… los dejo con el capítulo…

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Tormentosos susurros .-.-.-.**

* * *

" _A pasado tiempo"_

 _Sabía que sonreía... como sólo una creatura tan nefasta y hosca podía hacerlo. Su pesada aura colmo aquella oscura estancia, y ella se estremeció con fuerza recordando aquella conocida sensación que había creído olvidada._

— _¿Quién eres?_ — _Tembló, mientras buscaba con su mirada a quien le hablaba desde las sombras._

 _"¿No me recuerdas?"_

 _Definitivamente se estaba riendo de ella, casi podía escuchar su risa macabra haciendo eco entre esa huraña oscuridad._

— _No quiero escuchar._

 _"No puedes escapar"_

 _Se cubrió sus oídos con sus manos y se hincó en el suelo temblando asustada, sintiendo como esa oscuridad se ceñía sobre ella en un abrazo siniestro y gélido._

— _¡Aléjate!_ — _Clamó mientras sus ojos se cargaban de lágrimas— ¡Largo!_

Exclamó con fuerza despertante de golpe, viendo desconcertada aquella tibia luz que brindaba el día. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, como si se hubiera detenido bruscamente de una carrera. Se pasó con fuerza sus manos por sus ojos, sintiendo que había querido llorar.

¿Dónde estaba?

Pero no alcanzó a analizar demasiado el lugar, sólo pudo percibir el agradable aroma a pan recién horneado. Inconscientemente se tocó vientre sintiendo como si tuviera un verdadero hueco en el estómago.

Los pasos de alguien subir corriendo la escalinata la hicieron ponerse alerta, pero esa repentina adrenalina se quebró al ver el rostro preocupado de joven paladín aparecer en el piso donde ella estaba, y no pudo más que sonreír con la reconfortante sensación de tenerlo nuevamente cerca.

— ¿Estás bien?

Se acercó con prisa hasta la cama y sujeto con delicadeza entre sus manos el rostro de la chica, inspeccionándolo acuciosamente. Aún estaba lo suficientemente angustiado como para que se le notara en los ojos.

— Sí... estoy bien —sonrió recargando su rostro en una de las manos del chico, percibiendo el olorcito característico de la levadura y la harina de maíz, era tan agradable— ¿qué paso?

— Te desmayaste —respondió al tiempo que levantaba con cuidado su rostro para obligarla a mirarlo.

— Debió ser el calor —aun le sonreía tratando de calmarlo— estoy bien... en serio.

— Anoche murmurabas cosas —se sentó a su lado acariciando su largo y claro cabello.

— Sólo son pesadillas, nada más —no quería que él se preocupara, pero por más que intentaba mantener en secreto ese creciente pesar en su pecho, cada vez se le estaba haciendo más difícil.

El volvió a dedicarle una angustiosa mirada, le preocupaba de sobremanera la extraña actitud que había estado teniendo estas últimas semanas. Habían pasado días hermosos, únicos e íntimos a su lado, se sentía feliz, como si viviera en un sueño maravilloso, pero… pero aquellos temores habían vuelto a ella, a pesar de que la muchacha no quería hablar del tema sabía que había algo que no estaba bien.

¿Por qué esas pesadillas los perseguían?

¿Por qué no podían simplemente olvidar el pasado y volver a empezar?

— Hey… estoy bien —acarició la mejilla de joven y le sonrió encantadoramente.

Link le devolvió esa sonrisa, algo más calmado y depósito un cálido beso sobre su frente. En parte la entendía, sabía que era difícil olvidar su pasado, tan lejano y tan latente aún, aunque esas pesadillas no explicaban su repentino desmayo.

— Entonces —volvió a besar ahora su mejilla— bueno días.

Ella soltó una suave risita al sentir sus delicados besos, el contacto suave de sus labios contra su rostro le erizaron la piel.

— Me haces cosquillas —se quejó tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero el continuo su recorrido con sus besos— además ¡me estás llenando de harina!

— Estamos en casa... nadie va a regañarnos por ensuciar un poco la cama —soltó una risilla suave, estrechándola entre sus brazos traviesamente.

— Claro que si... yo voy a regañarte —agrego bromeando al tiempo que caía nuevamente al colchón por el peso de su pareja sobre ella.

— Te amo —le susurró junto a su oído sintiendo como ella se estremecía con fuerza al escucharlo y probablemente sentir como sus labios rozaban tentadoramente su piel— me preocupa que algo malo este pasando, no soportaría perderte.

— Estaré bien, fue sólo un desmayo —lo abrazo cariñosamente, subiendo sus caricias por su espalda hasta alcanzar la colita donde mantenía sujeto su cabello, jugueteando con ella.

En verdad no sabía que había pasado, pero hace semanas venía escuchando voces, las mismas que no la dejaban tranquila ni de día, ni de noche... era como si algo la estuviera siguiendo... asechando desde lo más recóndito de su alma.

— No me asustes así —le insistió, retomando sus besos, ciñendo sus manos a sus caderas.

— Haré lo posible —cerró momentáneamente sus ojos, percibiendo aquella grata sensación que le producían los besos que él le regalaba. Suspiró complacida y terminó por arrebatarle el moñito con el que mantenía sujeto su cabello.

— Tienes una manía con eso —rio suave entre besos, notando como ahora su cabello suelto y largo caía por sobre sus hombros.

— Ha crecido —comentó enredando sus dedos en la cabellera de él, le gustaba hacer eso.

" _Sé que aún puedes escucharme"_

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, Link se acomodó sobre ella mordiendo su cuello y ella tembló, pero no precisamente por lo que el muchacho estaba haciendo.

No quería escucharlo… no ahora.

" _No puedes ocultarte"_

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Desde dónde la estaba observando?

Clavó su mirada en el techo, luego en la pared, y sujetó con algo de fuerza los cabellos de su compañero. Link suspiró complacido, creyendo que ella estaba comenzando a sentir el ardor que lo impulsaba a él a realizar movimientos más atrevidos, más ardientes.

" _Sonríe… me estoy divirtiendo"_

Se estremeció con fuerza y trató de controlarse, pero aún podía escucharlo, aún creía oír aquel siniestro susurró haciendo eco en su cabeza.

— Zelda —la llamo en un suspiró notoriamente excitado, subiendo sus manos por el cuerpo de su Princesa, estremeciéndose al sentir como ella arqueaba ligeramente su espalda, dándole paso.

 _"Mírame... escúchame... siénteme"_

Renovadas lágrimas amenazaron con escaparse de sus ojos, su respiración altamente agitada empezó a generarle una sensación de náuseas, que la incomodo hasta un nivel donde no pudo seguir ocultándolo.

Con fuerza desmedida empujó a su pareja, haciendo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo sin entender lo que pasaba, pero inmediatamente la busco a ella, notando las lágrimas en su rostro. Y un segundo después pudo percibir como algo se oprimió con fuerza en su pecho y aún sin comprender vio el terror en su mirada poco antes de verla alejarse corriendo, cubriendo su boca con sus manos, manteniendo su espalda ligeramente arqueada.

— ¡Zelda, espera!

La chica no se detuvo, bajo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y de un fuerte portazo se encerró en el baño.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

Agitó su cabeza aún algo atontado por el golpe que se había dado, se levantó, con la intención de alcanzarla.

Definitivamente algo malo estaba pasando.

* * *

Ella a duras penas respiraba, aquella molesta sensación subió desde su estómago y empezó a ahogarla, todo le daba vueltas. Como pudo se aferró al lavamanos y se reclinó haciendo una arcada. Un sudor frío recorrió su cien y horrorizada volvió a sentir ese malestar en su interior, pero… no había comido nada desde la tarde, por lo que en ese momento su estómago estaba totalmente vacío.

" _¿Te sientes mal?"_

Se burlaba… se burlaba nuevamente de ella.

Con brusquedad limpió el rastro que habían dejado sus lágrimas y soltó un fuerte grito, desde lo más profundo de su pecho, como queriendo que su voz acallará ese siniestro eco.

— ¿Zelda estas bien? —La llamó tras la puerta, no quería irrumpir así sin más, pero si no le respondía se vería obligado a hacerlo.

" _Sé que te sientes mal"_

— Tú no sabes nada —murmuró casi sin voz.

Observó sus manos y notó que temblaban. Respiró profundo y trató de controlarse. Pero aún trémula, acercó su mano derecha a la llave, abriéndola con cuidado, dejando que el claro líquido cayera copioso sobre la loza de ese lavamanos, haciendo un ruido que increíblemente la tranquilizó por un segundo.

— ¿Zelda?

— Estoy bien —respondió justo antes de sujetar entre sus palmas un trago de agua, la misma que bebió tratando de purificar aquella sensación amarga y molesta — sólo son nauseas.

Pero no era sólo eso… ella lo sabía.

" _Mientes"_

Quería dejar de escuchar.

Volvió a respirar profundo y levantó su rostro, observando su pálido reflejo en el cristal sobre el lavamanos.

" _Aún crees que no estoy aquí, ¿verdad?"_

Claro que no estaba ahí… todo era parte de su imaginación, de su mente perturbada y dañada por el paso de los años, por ese interminable periodo junto a tanta oscuridad.

" _Aquí estoy"_

No era así… claro que no lo era.

" _Sé que puedes verme"_

Claro que no podía…

¿O sí?

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, justo en su reflejo en el espejo una oscura sombra cerniéndose sobre su cuello, como dedos alargados y oscuros.

— No es real —se repitió una y otra vez temblando incontroladamente.

Pero no sólo lo veía, también podía sentir aquella respiración fría junto a su cuello y como aquellos dedos oprimían su piel lentamente ahogándola.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —Chilló desesperada, golpeando con tanta fuerza el espejo que el cristal se rompió en mil pedazos, cortando su puño, dejando que la sangre cayera sobre el lavamanos y el piso.

" _Nos volveremos a ver"_

Aquella presión en su cuello aflojo, y pronto esa oscuridad que la envolvía también desapareció. Sus piernas temblorosas la hicieron caer de rodillas al suelo al mismo instante que Link hacía su estrepitoso ingreso en el baño.

— ¡Zelda! ¡Por las Diosas! —Había sangre, mucha sangre.

Temiendo lo peor, se inclinó junto a ella para contenerla. Temblaba y sollozaba en silencio.

Notó los cristales rotos en el suelo, el espejo destrozado y el agua corriendo en el lavamanos. Con cuidado la sujeto, obligándola a moverse, y al sacarla del baño se quitó su camiseta, rasgándola con un simple movimiento y con el trozo de tela envolvió su mano herida.

— Link —lo llamó ella con voz temblorosa, sin dejar de llorar.

— Tranquila —la abrazó fuertemente.

La calidez de la estancia y ese olorcito a pan horneado volvieron a llenar sus sentidos.

— Tengo miedo.

— ¿Las pesadillas?

— Es un presagio —susurró aferrándose al cuerpo del muchacho.

— No es así… todo está bien.

— Un ritual —habló a duras penas, pálida y temblorosa— un ritual de purificación.

— ¿Qué? —En verdad no entendía que estaba diciendo.

— Por favor… —le suplicó— vamos a la fuente de la Sabiduría.

Necesitaba respuestas, quería encontrar una razón a esto que se estaba saliendo de control.

— Partiremos mañana —le dijo no muy seguro de que aquello pudiera ser de ayuda— a primera hora partiremos.

La mantuvo entre sus brazos, hasta que paulatinamente su respiración se normalizo.

Aquello había sido una señal.

Un augurio.

Un presagio que se manifestaba con aquellos tormentosos susurros… con aquella horrenda oscuridad.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

OMG! XD esta es la primera señal de que algo malo está pasando 9w9… la razón… me acerco al DLC xDDD!

Espero que este capítulo extraño sea de su agrado, siento no publicar algo tan rosa X"D, como los anteriores, pero… 9w9 dejaré algunas ideas en el tintero y las publicaré luego como one shot :P

Quiero agradecer a todo los que leen este fic, en verdad muchas gracias a **Fox McCloude, Zelink 94, Yahab, Sheika 360, Mud-chan, Goddess Artemiss, LordFalconX, ZeldaHyrule15** y **Krystal Psych** , en verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo! Espero que este inesperado giro en la historia no les moleste XD.

¡Saludos!


	7. capítulo VII

Este es el último capítulo de este fic T-T, pero en las notas de autor de abajo 9w9 dejaré el nombre del nuevo fic, continuación de este… *música de suspenso* XD, ya… me dejo de tonterías XD

Aquí va el capítulo…

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Voces del más allá .-.-.-.**

* * *

" _Princesa... Princesa Zelda..._

 _¿Me escucha?_

 _¿Puede oírme?"_

Volvió a poner su vista al frente, sintiendo aquel gélido aire congelado que los rodeaba. Pudo sentir como un abrazo cálido la rodeaba y entonces volvió a la realidad.

— ¿Estas bien?

Se estremeció ligeramente al sentirlo tan cerca, el halo visible que escapo de sus labios chocó contra su mejilla como una dulce caricia.

— Link —susurro sujetando con sus manos los brazos que la rodeaban.

— Estoy preocupado —se sinceró— de hace semanas que actúas extraño, ¿qué pasa?

— No es nada —sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?

— Muy segura.

No insistió más, la Princesa era lo suficientemente terca como para luchar contra ella.

Pudo sentir como se escapaba de sus brazos, y algo en su pecho se oprimió con fuerza, viendo como la joven vestida con su traje ceremonial seguía su camino a través de las escalinatas y el viento agitaba con fuerza las finas telas que la cubrían.

¿Por qué tenía que ir vestida así a un lugar como este?

Se estremeció. Aún a pesar de haberse preparado para este viaje con un buen desayuno a base de un preparado especial para mantener el cuerpo caliente, eso no eliminaba el horrendo frío que hacía en esa montaña.

La siguió manteniendo una prudente distancia, ella parecía muy abstraída en sus pensamientos, tanto que algo le decía que la perdía… de una u otra manera la estaba perdiendo. Pero…

¿Qué podía hacer?

No podía más que seguir sus pasos, avanzar tras ella como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado.

El viento rugió con violencia, y ella se abrazó a sí misma para resguardarse de aquellas inclemencias que recordaba como si aquellos inhóspitos parajes los hubiera recorrido ayer, justo el día que habían subido orar a la fuente de la sabiduría la calamidad se había liberado. Aquel día había comenzado su calvario y tras cada error cada uno de sus elegidos cayeron.

Pero no se detuvo, no podía detenerse ahora, aunque mientras más ascendían, el clima se hacía más peligroso y la nieve comenzaba a cubrir el suelo escarpado, las rocas se hacían resbaladizas y del cielo una suave lluvia blanca comenzaba a caer sobre sus cuerpos, deshaciéndose al alcanzarlos.

— Esta nevando —murmuró más por inercia, que por alguna otra razón. Pero se detuvo a observar el cielo.

" _Puede escucharme"_

Link había vuelto a darle alcancé y tomando una de sus manos entrelazo sus dedos a los de ella, sacándola nuevamente de su momentáneo trance.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Insistió.

— ¿No puedes oírla Link? —Le preguntó sonriéndole para tratar de tranquilizarlo— la Princesa Zora susurra algo… algo que no puedo entender.

— ¿Mipha?

— Debemos apresurarnos —le indicó jalándolo suavemente para que volviera a retomar la marcha.

— Hablabas de Ganon… ahora de Mipha… ¿Estás segura que estas escuchando bien?

— Tengo la sensación de que Mipha ha estado tratando de alejar la oscuridad para protegerme, debe saber que he perdido mis poderes.

— Tus poderes no se han ido —le dijo mientras caminaban tomados de la mano— sólo has agotado tu energía después de tanto tiempo, es normal.

— No Link, hace un tiempo creía que me estaba volviendo loca —le explico rápidamente mientras se pasaba su mano libre por el rostro para quitar la nieve que parecía pesarle sobre las pestañas— pero ahora estoy segura, es Ganon… siempre ha sido él. Creo que cometí un error al sellarlo, parte de su esencia sigue libre, él vive en alguna parte de mí, es por eso que mis poderes desaparecieron. No los perdí, Link. Algo los retiene, y cada vez se hace más fuerte y yo más débil.

— ¿Y Mipha?

— Creo que los campeones han regresado, no sólo ella —hizo una breve pausa para dedicarle una preocupada mirada— Tengo un mal presentimiento.

— No te dejare sola —afianzo el agarré de sus manos, de ninguna manera permitiría que algo le sucediera.

Entendía su temor, comprendía desde lo más profundo de su ser aquel sentimiento de inseguridad e incertidumbre que sabía ahora dominaban el interior de la muchacha. No quería volver a repetir lo vivido en el pasado, no quería volver a caer y abandonarla nuevamente.

* * *

Se detuvieron justo frente a la fuente, la tímida vegetación que a duras penas crecía sobre la cumbre de la montaña parecía temblar con el peso de la nieve. Sus pasos habían dejado marcas profundas en el camino y sus respiraciones aún eran visibles como un denso vapor.

— Llegamos —tembló ligeramente y volvió a tomar su rumbo decidida.

— ¿Entrarás a la fuente? —La detuvo, definitivamente o estaba de acuerdo con esa idea.

" _Reza con el corazón… fuerte y claro"_

— Voy a orar.

" _Las Diosas escuchan tus plegarías"_

Se liberó de su agarré y volvió a avanzar, respirando profundamente. Y armándose de valor dejo que su pie tocara el agua casi congelada, estaba a un punto donde aún se mantenía líquida, pero sobre la superficie comenzaba a hacer una fina película de hielo, que ella quebró con gran facilidad mientras la mitad de su cuerpo quedaba cubierta por el agua de esa fuente milenaria.

Link pensó en seguirla, pero alrededor de la fuente se elevó una columna de energía que él no pudo atravesar.

— Maldición —golpeó frustrado aquella fuerza misteriosa, y la angustia se mezcló con la ansiedad que comenzó a liberar la adrenalina en su sistema— ¡Zelda! —La llamó esperando que la chica lo escuchara, que su voz atravesara aquella energía y ella escapara de ese lugar.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

El agua adquirió un fulgor segador y la efigie de la Diosa blanca se cargó de un brillo sublime.

— Imploró que los poderes de las Diosas me ayuden a encontrar el camino que busco —suplicó con suavidad, con su vista clavada en aquel tranquilo rostro de Hylia.

De pronto, un rugido ensordecedor se elevó desde los confines de aquellas montañas heladas y una creatura enorme bajo atravesando las oscuras nubes y se enredó entre las rocas, justo delante de la fuente. Su cuerpo desprendió pequeños cristales de hielo y su fuerte y sonora respiración dibujaba una bruma justo delante de sus fauces.

Zelda tembló al sentir la penetrante y brillante mirada de aquellos ojos violáceos que parecían ver más allá de aquel cuerpo mortal que poseía. Su alma se estremeció y muy dentro de su pecho escuchó como un eco susurraba algo en su interior.

— Nydra —casi no podía hablar, sus manos estaban juntas en su pecho y su corazón galopaba con tanta fuerza que creyó se escaparía en cualquier segundo de su pecho.

La bestia se irguió usando sus garras afiladas para sujetarse de las piedras y abriendo sus fauces dejo escapar del interior de su cuerpo una tormenta, una tempestad que chocó contra el cuerpo de la muchacha quien a duras penas se sostuvo en pie cerrando sus ojos y cayendo de rodillas al suelo donde el agua con la fuerza de la ventisca había hecho un verdadero agujeró en medio del líquido de la fuente.

Link sacó su espalda y comenzó a golpear reiteradas veces el campo de energía, no se quedaría allí sin hacer nada, no descansaría hasta poder alcanzarla. Pero sentía que cada estocada que daba sobre aquella fuerza invisible hacia retumbar el acero de su arma, el que se debilitaba más y más con cada desesperado golpe.

La Princesa volvió a abrir sus ojos y se encontró en un lugar oscuro, ya no había agua, ni montañas, ni frío… ni siquiera podía escuchar el sonido de su agitada respiración.

De pronto una sensación opresiva en su pecho comenzó a ahogarla. Estaba hincada en el suelo y con algo de dificultad apoyó sus manos en el piso y tembló, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

" _Mi querida niña"_

Al escuchar su voz alzó la mirada tan rápido que aquello que la aquejaba se apoderó de sus manos y sus piernas, como sombras oscuras que comenzaban a subir desde sus miembros tratando de arrastrarla hacia las sombras.

— Urbosa —sus ojos se cargaron de lágrimas y una sonrisa tímida saludo a la figura semi traslucida y rodeaba de pequeñas llamas azulinas.

La mujer estaba justo delante de ella.

" _Sé que tienes la fuerza para ponerte de pie"_

— Tengo miedo.

Sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Ahora podía sentir la fuerza con la que esa misteriosa y lóbrega esencia la arrastraba hacia el fondo.

" _Princesa… estamos con usted"_

Mipha se materializó junto a la campeona del rayo y le sonrió dulcemente a la Princesa.

" _Ese Hyliano es un incompetente, Princesa…_

 _Yo hubiera alejado esa sombra hace meses"_

La muchacha sonrió sutilmente al escuchar aquellas palabras. Revali siempre había sido así, siempre había desafiado al campeón que había sido elegido para usar la espada maestra. El Orni pareció esbozar una tímida sonrisa y desvió su mirada algo avergonzado al ver que la chica de mirada esmeralda lo observaba.

" _Arriba Princesa, la fuerza de este Goron esta con usted"_

Estaban todos allí, cada uno de los campeones. Respiró profundo y empuñó sus manos justo antes de tratar de incorporarse, pero aquellas sombras la seguían jalando con fuerza.

— No me daré por vencida.

" _Link la está esperando, Princesa"_

" _No asustes a ese pobre chiquillo, mi niña"_

" _Ese bueno para nada debería estar aquí"_

" _Seguro se alegrará si la ve sonreír"_

Volvió a insistir, y vio hacia el piso oscuro, notando aquellos ojos temibles que la observaban para arrastrarla junto a él.

No lo dejaría… no dejaría que Ganon la derrotará. Cerró sus ojos y trajo a su mente la encantadora sonrisa de Link, quien siempre había estado allí para ella.

— ¡No me rendiré!

La Trifuerza brillo con fuerza sobre el dorso de su mano y las sombras parecieron temblar ante su inigualable fulgor dorado.

— ¡Vete!

Un alarido desgarrador lleno aquella oscura estancia y pronto esa sombra que la arrastraba busco salida, elevándose para escapar.

Los campeones apuntaron sus armas hacía la sombra, y dispararon para acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

Y tan misteriosamente como había aparecido, aquel cuarto oscuro empezó a desquebrajarse como si fuera un cristal roto. Los campeones desaparecieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros y entonces lo vio, a la distancia estaba el soberano de Hyrule, su padre… el que le daba la espalda.

Se levantó temblorosa y corrió tratando de alcanzarlo. Desde las paredes rotas el agua comenzó a colarse rápidamente inundando el cuarto y su padre se perdió, en medio de las columnas de agua que la adujeron hacia el fondo.

* * *

Cuando la barrera se desvaneció el agua comenzó a caer como una lluvia helada, pero nada de eso le importo... ni el agua, ni el gélido frío, ni el dragón que seguía observándolos ahora nuevamente enroscado en los enormes pedregones. Sólo corrió tan rápido como sus piernas entumecidas se lo permitieron, saltando al agua y moviendo las masas de líquido que le impedían ir más rápido.

— ¡Zel! —gritó con fuerza y con el corazón en un hilo, si la perdía no podría seguir... no era capaz de imaginarse un mundo sin ella.

La chica que flotaba en el agua gélida pareció escuchar el desesperado llamado de su amado, porque de un segundo a otro escapó de ese mundo de sueños y abrió sus ojos, emergiendo del agua en busca de aire. Respiraba jadeante y se refregaba los ojos con las manos tratando de enfocar correctamente.

¿Qué había pasado?

El paladín se agachó para sujetarla entre sus brazos y sin decir una palabra con un movimiento rápido la elevó, sosteniéndola firmemente, percibiendo como el peso de ella cambiaba con el traje ceremonial totalmente estilante.

— ¿Link? —la empapada Princesa comenzó a temblar, quizás el efecto de esa comida especial estaba dejando de hacer efecto en ella y ahora sí que comenzaba a sentir un frío infernal.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le pregunto indudablemente preocupado, observando cada mínimo cambio en las facciones de ella.

— Sí, estoy bien —le respondió esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aferrándose al muchacho en busca de su calor— sólo... muero de frío.

Sonrió enternecido al ver como ella se acurrucaba entre sus brazos. Y depositando un fugaz beso sobre su húmeda cabellera, terminó de alcanzar la orilla. Al salir la dejo con cuidado sobre el suelo rocoso y algo resbaladizo por los cristales de hielos que se formaban entre las uniones de piedra y piedra.

El enorme Dragón también había desaparecido.

— Esto te hará sentir mejor.

Rebusco entre su alforja de viaje y saco de ella un frasquito con un líquido espeso y rojo, y volvió a revolver las cosas para encontrar una manta térmica especial que había adquirido en el poblado Orni.

Se acercó a ella nuevamente y la cubrió con la pesada tela, y luego le extendió la poción.

— ¿Creo que… irradia un color extraño? —soltó de pronto como broma haciendo que su compañero soltara una risita divertido.

— Sólo bebe —le insistió acariciando dulcemente su mejilla antes de robarle un beso, percibiendo sus labios fríos y trémulos.

Zelda se sonrojó ligeramente y sujetando el frasquito lo destapó para tomárselo de un sorbo, casi sin respirar. Y al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a sentir el efecto revitalizante y el calorcito que comenzó a expandirse desde su estómago hasta sus extremidades.

— Vi a papá —habló jugueteando con el frasquito vacío entre sus manos.

— ¿El Rey Rhoam?

— No pude alcanzarlo Link —ahora sus manos temblaban ligeramente, pero esta vez no era frío lo que sentía— nunca pude decirle la verdad. Que lo quería y que no deseaba que nos separáramos así.

— Estoy seguro que él lo sabía —le dijo sujetando sus manos entre las suyas, acercándolas a su rostro y dejando que el cálido halo de su aliento calentara las manos de ella que aún parecían estar algo entumecidas— ¿sabes? —hizo una pausa y se levantó, jalándola a ella para que lo siguiera, quería que al menos por los siguientes instantes ella pudiera dejar de lado su dolor— hay un lugar en esta montaña que deberías conocer.

— ¿Un lugar?

— Ya lo verás —le sonrió, recordando su propio viaje en la soledad.

El día que había liberado a Nydra de la maldición de Ganon, había pasado una noche en aquel inhóspito lugar, y en medio de aquella atmósfera congelada había descubierto algo que seguramente muy pocos conocían, algo que al verlo sólo le había traído un único pensamiento, "algún día se lo mostraría a ella" y al parecer ese día había llegado antes de lo esperado.

Sin más, la guío, alejándose de la fuente y pasando por un escarpado montículo de rocas oscuras y angulosas, con cuidado la ayudo a avanzar.

* * *

Miró al horizonte cargada de una sensación cálida que alejaba de su cuerpo el intenso frío, y allí en medio del silencio, en la parte más alta de la montaña respiró profundamente embelesada por aquella paz... aquel sórdido silencio y el eco lejano del viento.

Era este el lugar que Link quería que conociera.

Con algo de timidez, busco su mano con la suya. El chico al sentir sus dedos contra su piel, rápidamente recibió su mano y la observó sonriente, a pesar de todo, por alguna extraña razón… le parecía hermosa, extrañamente hoy bajo la tímida luz del día y aquellas nubes oscuras, ella resplandecía más que toda esa blanca y brillante nieve que los rodeaba.

— Ha terminado.

— Eso espero.

El viento volvió a rugir, acompañado de un fuerte alarido de la enorme creatura que moraba aquellas montañas.

Y el crepúsculo se vistió de anaranjado, tiñendo cada nube oscura con un espectáculo sublime. La belleza de aquellas cumbres cubiertas de nieve y esa tenue neblina que comenzaba a recorrer la parte más baja de las montañas, elevándose como un manto travieso, por cada escarpado lugar.

Pronto habría anochecido.

— Es una vista increíble —susurró respirando la pura atmósfera, deleitando su vista con aquella imagen que se escabullía como espectros entre la neblina, emergiendo de tanto en tanto con aquel noble y pulcro color.

Y nuevamente desde el cielo cayeron pequeños copitos de nieve, flotaban como si su peso fuera arrastrado aún por aquella suave brisa que los acompañaba.

Ella giró su rostro y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a su pareja. Link sorprendido al verla sintió como su corazón se regocijaba con aquella esperada visión.

Amaba su bonita sonrisa, siempre lo había hecho.

— Todo a terminado —le repitió deseando no volver a perder esta frágil paz que cargaba sus sentidos de un cálido estremecer.

Y se mantuvieron así, desentrañando sus sentimientos a través de aquellas ventanas del alma que reflejaban en un cristalino fulgor su más deseado anhelo.

La oscuridad finalmente se había apartado de sus vidas.

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Fin .-.-.-.**

* * *

Se que precipité el final de esta historia XD, la verdad es que en un momento sentía que el nombre del fic no le pegaba a todo el conjunto de historias XDDDDD!, así que… en vista de ello… las que se quedaron en el tintero las iré subiendo como extras 9w9 XDD, por ahora me despido y les hago a todos quienes leyeron este fic, una cordial invitación para leer la continuación, al que me esmeré para buscarle un título más épico jajajajaja XDD

" **La leyenda de Zelda: Sangre de campeón"**

XDDD Bueno… no… esta mulita como todos los títulos de mis fics… pero después de mucho preguntar dejé el título en español XD estuve tentada a ponerlo en inglés, pero igual era bobo XD si todo iba a estar en español jajaja.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron el capítulo anterior :P, muchas gracias a **Mud-chan** , **Fox McCloude** , **LordFalconX** , **Goddess Artemiss** y **Yahab** , en verdad les agradezco su apoyo y sus palabras. Y agracias a todos los que leen y no se atreven a comentar XD o no comentan porque les da pereza o por acb motivo XDDDD! :) igual lo apreció mucho.

¡Saludos a todos!


End file.
